Tout a prit fin là où tout aurait du commencer
by yuuri tsukiya
Summary: L'infortune s'acharne sur moi depuis mon enfance, et je doute que quiconque puisse m'en libérer un jour. J'ai vu mes rêves, mes proches et mes idéaux se consumer au fil du temps jusqu'à devenir poussière... Tue-moi, sauve-moi, mais ne me laisse pas !
1. Une vie s'achève, une autre commence

**- Auteur :** Yuuri Tsukiya.

**- Titre :** Tout a pris fin là où tout aurait du commencer.

**- Principal pairing :** SasoDei (Sasori x Deidara).

**- Rating :** M (R-18) : **/!\** Lemon **/!\**.

**- Disclaimer :** Les acteurs de cette fanfic ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de Masashi Kishimoto... Veuillez excuser mon pauvre petit cerveau de yaoiste dégantée pour avoir pondue une histoire pareille x)

* * *

**- RESUMER -**

**Tout à pris fin là où tout aurait du commencer**

Iwaki est le jeune Youma d'Iwa. En tant que tel, son destin est de protéger le pays des montagnes jusqu'à sa mort... Cependant, le destin est aléatoire et l'infortune semble s'acharné sur lui. Après avoir vu tous ses proches se faire massacrés, s'être fait pourchasser comme un vulgaire gibier de chasse et avoir été contraint de fuir son pays natal, son âme cris à la haine et à la vengeance... Pour cela, il ne trouve qu'un seul remède : L'Akatsuki !

En inventant cette histoire, exclusivement centrée sur Deidara et ses mésaventures, j'ai imaginé de façon tout à fait fictive le déroulement de son enfance, de sa vie... Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé : D'où lui viennent ses étranges bouches ? Pourquoi sa vision de l'art s'arrête-t-elle à une simple notion d'éphémère ? Comment a-t-il été amené à rejoindre l'Akatsuki ?... L'imagination vient apporter une réponse à toutes ces questions qui malheureusement demeureront sans réponses dans le véritable manga. Elle sera aussi l'objet d'un SasoDei, non pas par véritable nécessité, mais tout simplement parce que ce couple est de loin mon préféré !

* * *

_«On dit qu'il vaut mieux croire que douter,_

_Mais qui est assez fou pour croire en l'humanité ? »_

**[Alice]**

**- Thème musical pour le chapitre 1 -**

« _Kanjou 8 gou sen_ » de Fujita Maiko

* * *

**.TOUT A PRIS FIN LA OU TOUT AURAIT DU COMMENCER.**

– **Chapitre 1 : Une vie s'achève, une autre commence –**

J'étais l'unique héritier d'une des plus illustres familles du monde ninja, et de part mon nom et ma fortune, j'avais depuis toujours vécu dans le confort et la puissance. Mon père était un dignitaire extrêmement influant, qui évoluait dans les plus hautes divisions de la société, aux côtés du roi féodal. Il en était d'ailleurs le favori et ami, renforçant ainsi l'influence et le prestige de notre lignée. Ma mère était, quand à elle, la fille d'un général de brigade reconnu aux quatre coins du pays. Beaucoup de gens disaient d'ailleurs que sa prestance, sa beauté et son allure avait de quoi rivalisées avec le noble caractère des geishas d'entant... Né de l'union de ces deux personnes, mon avenir était donc, aux yeux de tous, voué à un destin très prometteur.

Mon éducation avait été des plus strictes mais aussi des plus profitables. Durant de longues années, j'avais eut à mon service des centaines de domestiques, dont le but premier était de satisfaire mes moindres désirs. Et si au début, mon jeune âge ne m'avait pas permis d'estimer l'importance de mon rang, j'avais très vite compris en grandissant que ma place dans la société me donnait tous les droits, ou presque. Et comme tout enfant que l'on place dans un univers de luxe et de servitude, mon arrogance n'avait eut de cesse de s'intensifié au fil du temps. Cependant, j'avais aussi hérité du caractère doux et compatissant de ma tendre mère. Ce pourquoi il m'avait été facile de modérer mes envies, en restant juste et poli envers ceux qui avaient la bonté de m'offrir leurs services...

* * *

Tout cela me parait si loin maintenant... Et à vrai dire, cet aspect de ma vie n'existe plus que dans un seul et unique endroit : mes souvenirs. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à croire que j'ai pu un jour goûter à pareil luxe... La nostalgie me prend parfois. Mais juste un peu, car j'étais trop jeune lorsque cela s'est produit pour m'en souvenir avec exactitude. A quel moment exactement mon monde s'est-il effondré sous mes pieds ? Ma foi, je ne saurais le dire... Mais il me semble qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une succession d'évènements. Et si je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de ma vie passée, je me souviens sans conteste de la période où j'ai du vivre caché, puis en exile...

* * *

Je venais tout juste de fêter mes douze ans, et une grande fête allait être donnée en mon honneur au palais d'Iwa, lors du solstice d'été. Les domestiques s'afféraient déjà à préparer le dîner, à disposer la table, ou encore à ajuster les dernières retouches sur ma robe de cérémonie. Car en fait, cela ressemblait plus à un sacrement qu'à un anniversaire... Pourquoi ? Et bien tout simplement parce que dans ma famille, lorsqu'un homme atteignait l'âge de douze ans, il devenait officiellement un youma. Les youma étaient considérés comme des démons dans les temps ancien, et le clan Iwa en avaient à mainte reprise payée les frais... Jusqu'au jour où le roi féodal avait ordonné que l'on cessa de nous massacrer. Je connaissais cette histoire sur le bout des doigts tant ma mère me l'avait conté. Elle m'avait aussi dit que c'était une chance que je fus né dans une ère où les youmas n'étaient plus asservis.

**« - Mère, pourriez-vous m'expliquer encore une fois comment je dois m'y prendre, hm ? » **Demandais-je poliment.

Une femme à la chevelure d'un blond éclatant et aux yeux bleu limpide se tenait assise sur une chaise à quelques mètres de l'estrade sur laquelle je me trouvais... Ma mère. Elle était d'une beauté sans pareille et je tenais beaucoup plus d'elle que de mon père sur le plan physique. J'avais hérité de sa couleur de cheveux et aussi de celle de ses yeux. Mon père, lui, m'avait octroyé sa peau de neige, alors que celle de ma mère était légèrement plus halée. A de nombreuse reprise on m'avait confondu avec une fille, car les Iwa n'avaient pas le droit de se couper les cheveux. Mon visage fin et pâle n'y aidait pas non plus. Mais avec le temps je m'y étais fait et les gens avaient appris à modérer leurs paroles à mon égard.

**« - Encore ? Mais enfin trésors c'est la quatrième fois. » **Souffla-t-elle tendrement.

**« - Je sais... Mais je ne veux pas me tromper, hm. » **Répondis-je dans une mimique anxieuse.

Elle soupira fébrilement, puis posa le livre qu'elle tenait ouvert sur ses genoux à l'encontre d'une petite table de marbre disposée à ses côtés. Puis elle me fit un petit signe de la main pour me faire venir au près d'elle. Je m'exécutais sans plus attendre, délaissant derrière moi quelques domestiques mécontents de n'avoir pu finir leur travail de retouche sur ma robe.

**« - Très bien, alors... que veux-tu savoir Iwaki ? »**

**« - Tout ! Redite-moi tout ce qu'il y a à savoir mère, s'il vous plait, hm. » **Implorais-je gentiment.

**« - Bon... Dans ce cas reprenons tout depuis le début... » **

Le sacrement d'un youma était un évènement divin qui n'arrivait qu'une seule fois toutes les générations, et celui qui était destiné à le devenir était considéré comme une sorte d'élu aux yeux de tous... Le concerné faisait son entré par l'entré Est du palais d'Iwa et marchais en direction d'un autel cérémonial situé à l'Ouest. Ainsi, son chemin suivait le tracé du soleil, ce qui permettait de faire comprendre aux dieux qu'un sacrement allait avoir lieu. Lors de cette marche, l'élu était accompagné par deux personnes, destinées à devenir ses gardiens lorsque le sacrement serait fini : Son Kanshu et sa Shuei. Pour ma part, il s'agissait de mon cousin Kei, maitre ninja voué à ma protection, et de ma servante principale Yumi qui excellait en tant que medic-nin.

Une fois arrivé près de l'autel, le moine Houshi du temple sacré d'Iwa annonçait la naissance d'un nouveau Youma sur Terre et demandait à Amaterasu, divinité du soleil, d'accordé sa bénédiction à l'élu. Le rituel durait exactement six minutes, durant lesquels le moine priait les trois divinités veillant sur Iwa : Amaterasu, déesse mère, Tsukuyomi, ange de la lune, et Susanoo, dieu des orages. Une fois que cela était fait, un Yokai prenait possession de l'âme de l'élu et il devenait alors un Youma.

Lorsqu'un homme devenait un Youma, il était contraint de sacrifier un élément de son corps. Mon père avait du abandonner la maniabilité de son bras gauche. Mon grand-père, quand à lui, avait perdu la parole... Le Yokai choisissait quelque chose et le dévorait. C'était le prix à payer en échange d'une immense puissance. Le Yokai consumait une partie de l'élu, et en contrepartie, les dieux lui offrait un pouvoir surpassant celui des cinq éléments fondamentaux, afin qu'il puisse protéger les terres d'Iwa...

En outre, lorsque l'élu se transformait en Youma, un nouveau nom lui était donné, et il perdait donc son identité pour renaitre à travers une nouvelle appellation. Seul le Yokai enfouit dans l'âme de l'élu connaissait ce nouveau nom, et il ne le dévoilait que lorsque ce dernier avait entièrement accepté son nouveau statut de Youma... J'allais donc moi aussi perdre mon nom et dans quelques jours je ne serais plus Iwaki...

**« - Hm... C'est un peu effrayant, hm. » **Déclarais-je en frissonnant.

**« - Oui, certainement... Mais ne t'en fais pas. Kei et Yumi veilleront sur toi et nous ne serrons pas loin non plus. » **Me rassura-t-elle, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

**« - Savez-vous quelle partie de moi le Yokai va dévorer, mère, hm ? »** Demandais-je inquiet.

**« - Non, je l'ignore... Mais ne t'inquiètes donc pas à ce sujet mon ange. » **

J'acquiesçais, toutefois peu convaincu. Il est vrai que pour un enfant de douze ans, ma vision des choses se résumait à un loup féroce et sanguinaire qui viendrait réduire mon corps à l'état de débris humains. N'importe qui à ma place en aurait eut peur... Mais l'aplomb de mes parents et de tous ceux ici présents me rassurait. Je connaissais leurs valeurs, et si j'avais couru un quelconque danger en participant à ce rituel, ils s'y serraient très certainement opposés.

Une fois les retouches de ma robe achevées, je me précipitais dans les jardins afin de retrouver Kei et Yumi. Bien qu'ils fussent plus vieux que moi de dix ans d'âge chacun, je me plaisais à rester des heures durant en leur compagnie. Kei m'apprenait l'art du combat, et Yumi la maîtrise du chakra. Ils étaient les meilleurs professeurs, que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir, mais aussi les amis les plus chers qu'il me fut donné de connaître. Lorsque j'arrivais, Yumi était en train d'ajuster son kimono traditionnel alors que Kei s'afférait à cheviller son katana sur la ceinture de son uniforme. Quand ils m'aperçurent, tous deux me sourirent avec entrain en me firent signe de les rejoindre. Je m'exécutais sans plus attendre et sautais dans les bras grands ouverts de celle que j'avais toujours considérée comme ma grande sœur. Les rires fusaient en tous sens, alors que nous profitions des dernières heures avant la cérémonie... Mes dernières heures en tant qu'Iwaki, mais aussi les dernières d'un monde d'insouciance dans lequel j'avais toujours vécu, et que je m'apprêtais à quitter pour un univers plus honorable et plus sévère.

* * *

La mélodie harmonieuse du koto mêlée au son fluctuant du riûteki commença à emplir l'atmosphère lorsque le rituel commença. Tout comme la tradition me l'avait imposée, je m'avançais d'est en ouest vers l'autel cérémonial où un moine au crane dégarni m'attendait déjà. Tous me fixaient. Mes parents avec fierté, mes servants avec respect et ma famille avec circonspection. Inutile de vous décrire au combien cette situation était pesante pour moi, et j'étais certain que si Kei et Yumi n'avaient pas été à mes côtés je me serrais évanoui. Tous ces regards braqués sur moi, comme si la survie du monde dépendait de ma simple petite personne me déstabilisaient presque autant que l'idée de me jeter du haut d'une falaise, dans un entre pullulant de crocodiles affamés.

En montant les marches menant à l'autel, je reteins machinalement ma respiration. Lorsque j'eus enfin terminé mon parcours, les instruments cessèrent de jouer et un silence de plomb s'installa dans toute l'assemblée. Je cru bien que chaque personne ici présente serrait maintenant capable d'entendre les battements frénétique de mon cœur qui cognait plus fort qu'un tambour dans ma poitrine. Le moine commença alors à parler de dieux, de responsabilités et de religion... Son discours fut long, et je n'en compris que la moitié. Puis il se tut.

Les milliers d'yeux qui m'avaient quitté durant quelques minutes s'orientèrent de nouveau vers moi. Je compris qu'il était temps. Des nausées et des vertiges commencèrent à afflués dans mon corps alors que je cédais sous le poids de la pression. Mais négligeant ce fait, je m'avançais de quelques pas en direction de l'autel qui s'apprêtait à signé la «fin de ma vie». Puis je m'agenouillais devant celui-ci et inclinais mon buste afin que mon front vienne toucher le sol. J'étais terrorisé, angoissé, horrifié... Si bien que lorsque je prononçais les derniers mots du rituel, ma voix fut à demi-étouffé à travers quelques tremblements.

**« - Je me soumets à la volonté d'Amaterasu et offre mon corps à la déesse mère, hm... Que le yokai qui serra le miens prenne possession de la chose qu'il désire le plus, et qu'il m'accorde en échange la puissance qui surpasse les cinq éléments, hm... »** Sifflais-je les poings serrés.

Puis ce fut le noir total. Je m'attendais à une extrême douleur, un mal sans nul autre pareil qui m'aurait fait hurler à la mort... Mais rien. Juste le néant et moi au milieu. Je scrutais les alentour, essayant de comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé. Les ténèbres étaient insondables, sans haut ni bas, sans commencement ni fin. Exactement comme mon père me les avaient décrites. Je restais donc immobile et patientait. Le temps semblait marcher au ralentit, ou peut-être était-ce à toute vitesse. A par mon corps, qui par je ne sais quel miracle semblait avoir été trempé dans une peinture fluorescente, aucune lumière ne perçait la nébulosité. Puis il y eut une voix. Ou plutôt un grognement féroce, qui me fit sursauté comme jamais. Deux yeux rouges sang, apparurent alors devant moi. J'étais bien trop fasciné par leur couleur et leur profondeur pour prendre le temps de paniquer.

**« - Humain... Donne-moi ce que je veux. En contrepartie, je t'offre la puissance que tu recherches. »** Grogna-t-il, alors que je prenais conscience du danger qu'il représentait.

**« - Tu as mon accords... Yokai, hm. »** Déclarais-je, trop terrifier pour m'opposer à lui.

**« - Bien... Dans ce cas... Toi et moi ne faisons plus qu'un. »**

Je l'entendis ricaner. Cette fois, je ne pouvais plus espérer revenir en arrière... Il fondit sur moi comme une ombre encore plus noire que les ténèbres qui m'enveloppaient. Je restais un moment immobile, incertain de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Puis un hurlement atroce fusa de ma gorge. La douleur me lacérait à un tel point que j'en perdais la raison. C'était comme si mon corps s'embrasait de toute part, comme si chacun de mes membres se rompaient, comme si l'on m'arrachait les yeux avec des outils aiguisés... Je cru que j'allais mourir. Parce qu'il était impossible de survivre à une telle souffrance. A chaque fois que je croyais que mon affliction avait atteint son apogée, elle continuait à grandir, encore et toujours, jusqu'à me rendre complètement fou...

Et la lumière jaillit. Et je me retrouvais assis devant un autel aux allures bien trop strict, le front plaqué au sol, les mains agrippant un tapis rouge, la vision trouble, le souffle court... Puis des acclamations, de la musique et des rires résonnèrent dans mon dos. Je sentis des bras encercler ma taille et me soulever dans les airs. La tête me tournait. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant que je ne réalise que j'étais revenu à mon point de départ. Kei me levait haut vers le ciel, comme on aurait levé un nouveau né.

**« - Iwaki ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! »** Cria-t-il sous les acclamations de la foule.

Si je mis un certain temps avant de comprendre où je me trouvais, je ressentis immédiatement ce que le Yokai m'avait fait... Il était là. Lui aussi voyait la scène, lui aussi partageait mes sensations, lui aussi faisait à présent partie intégrante de mon corps. Kei s'immobilisa lorsqu'il le remarqua. Il me posa gentiment à terre et dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux qui pendaient sur mon visage, dévoilant ainsi l'œil aveugle qui trônait sur la partie gauche de ma figure... Je n'étais pas habitué à n'y voir que d'un seul œil et mes repères étaient encore fragiles.

Cependant, là n'était pas mon plus gros problème. Kei, qui ne me connaissait que trop bien, entrevit sans aucune peine le malaise dont je faisais l'objet. Il cessa de sourire, et me fixa avec inquiétude, tandis que Yumi nous rejoignait. Je ne disais rien, trop choqué et confus pour déblatérer la moindre parole. Mes deux professeurs me scrutaient intensément, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je relevais alors précipitamment la tête, et prétendais être trop fatigué pour tenir debout plus longtemps.

**« - Je... voudrais me reposer quelques minutes si c'est possible, hm... »** Réclamais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Mes parents me l'accordèrent sans grand mal. Mon père était très certainement passé par là lui aussi. Il devait donc comprendre l'état dans lequel je me trouvais actuellement. La peur me saillait encore l'esprit et l'incommensurable douleur que j'avais ressentit avait, quand à elle, totalement disparue. Cependant, le simple souvenir de cette souffrance, qui me paraissait dès lors irréelle, suffisait à me donner des vertiges. Kei me prit délicatement dans ses bras, et me porta jusqu'à ma chambre. Je me laissais faire, telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Une fois allongé sur mon lit, je leur demandais de me laisser seuls.

**« - Hum... Je voudrais dormir un moment. Allez profiter de la fête... Je vous rejoindrais plus tard... »** Déclarais-je en me tournant sous la couette.

**« - Oui. Repose-toi bien Iwaki... »** Déclara Yumi en un demi-sourir.

**« - Ce n'est plus Iwaki maintenant... »** Murmurais-je assez doucement pour qu'aucun des deux ne puisse m'entendre.

Ils s'exécutèrent, et sortirent de la pièce. Ma chambre était à présent plongée dans la semi-obscurité. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que je ne me décide à me relever enfin. Lorsque je sortirais d'ici, mes parents demanderaient à voir quels étaient les fruits de ma nouvelle puissance... Et ils voudraient aussi certainement connaître quel était mon nouveau nom. Cependant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à leur avouer ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ces deux choses. Comment auraient-ils réagi ?

**« - J'ai du mal voir... Ce n'est pas possible... »** Murmurais-je avec appréhension.

J'osais enfin ouvrir mes mains, jusque là tenues fermement closes, et observait deux étranges bouches sur chacune de mes paumes. Comment cela était-il possible ? Un haut le cœur me prit lorsque je vis une langue rose et humide s'extirpée entre les lèvres d'une d'entre elles. Elle lécha avidement le pourtour de ses lippes, tout en passant sur une série de dents blanches éclatante. Vous trouverez certainement ça répugnant... Ce n'était cependant pas la pire des choses. Car non seulement j'avais des bouches sur les mains, mais en plus de ça, j'en avais aussi une en plein sur ma poitrine. Celle-ci, avait toute fois l'amabilité de rester close, mais elle n'en restait pas pour le moins immonde et anormale.

_**« - Voici ta puissance petit... »**_ Avait-il déclaré lorsqu'il m'avait foncé dessus.

Etait-ce donc _ça_ la puissance absolue dont on m'avait parlé ? Une série de bouches dégoutantes transplantées en des endroits anormaux de mon pauvre corps ? Répugnant... Avec de telles abominations anatomiques, inutile de douter que je deviendrais bientôt la risée de tous les youmas ! Ne pouvant retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, j'éclatais en sanglots. Moi qui avait attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps, voilà que je finissais avec un physique difforme ! Et ce n'était pas tout, malheureusement...

Père m'avait dit que lorsque le rituel serait achevé, je connaitrais mon nouveau nom sans avoir même à le chercher... Cependant, j'ignorais quel pouvait-il bien être. Le yokai ne me l'avait pas mentionné. Il me fallait trouver une solution au plus vite.

**« - Je n'ai plus qu'à me bander les mains, à inventer un nom et à me faire porté pâle pour ne pas avoir à affronter les regards inquisiteurs de tous ceux qui croyais en moi... »** Résolu-je.

Je me levais donc et saisissais une bande de coton, que j'utilisais pour cacher les atrocités présentes sur mes paumes. A peine avais-je terminé que Yumi entra avec fracas dans la chambre. Je sursautais sans ménagement, et me tournait vers elle, les joues rouges. Elle me fixa un moment alors que je m'empressais de ranger les restes de bandages qui trainaient sur la commode. Mais bien entendu, elle remarqua sans plus attendre que quelque chose clochait.

**« - Iwaki ! Tu t'es fait mal ? »** Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

**« N... Non. Enfin si, hm. J'ai juste du agripper le tapis un peu trop fort lors de la cérémonie, hm. Ne t'en fais pas ce n'es pas très grave, hm. »** Mentis-je avec hésitation.

**« - Tu es sur ? La plaie pourrait s'infecter et... »**

**« - Non, je t'assure que c'est bon, hm ! Allons au banquet ensemble d'accord, hm ? Je... Je vais mieux maintenant. »** La coupais-je pour éviter toute discussion sur le sujet.

Elle acquiesça en silence, et nous partîmes donc en direction de la salle de réception. Un brouhaha du tonnerre se fit lorsque j'entrais par la grande porte. Mon malaise n'en fut que plus grand. Je levais néanmoins la tête et souriais faussement pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Les nobles, les amis et les serviteurs se succédèrent devant moi, chacun me saluant avec respect et enjouement. Cela dura presque une heure avant que tous ne soient venus me féliciter, et je dois dire que mon ennui était tel que je cru bien en tomber de fatigue.

Mes parents me rejoignirent peu de temps après, et je les serrais fort dans mes bras. Le dîner commença à huit heures passées, et je fus étonné de voir que personne ne m'avait encore questionné quand à mes nouveaux pouvoirs ou ma nouvelle appellation... Un avantage me direz-vous, mais cela ne faisait que retarder le moment fatidique et je craignais le pire pour la suite. Alors que nous entamions le dessert, mon père, assis à mon côté droit, se leva et demanda le silence à l'assemblée... Après s'être raclé la gorge, il entama de prononcer un long discourt et je sentis que l'inévitable se rapprochait à grand pas.

**« - Vous tous ici présents, avez eut l'honneur d'assister à la naissance du nouveau protecteur d'Iwa. Je sais que mon fils mènera à bien son devoir tout comme ses prédécesseurs l'ont fait avant lui. En tant que Youma, je suis fier de voir que la descendance des gardiens est assurée. En tant que père... Je dois bien avouer que je m'en veux de lui avoir imposé une si lourde tâche. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour de réjouissance, et je ne compte pas m'attarder sur des remords qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Je sais que vous brûlez tous d'envie de connaître le nouvel Iwaki. Aussi, je laisse la parole à mon fils qui est certainement le mieux placé pour vous en parler. » **Déclara-t-il, un air fier et tendre peint sur le visage.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent longuement dans la salle, tandis que mon père se rasseyait et m'incitait à me lever pour prendre sa place. C'est d'ailleurs dans une gestuelle tremblante que je me levais à mon tour, les mains crispées sur la nappe, et la gorge sèche comme jamais. Le silence se fit de nouveau et mon malaise, qui m'avait quitté pendant un court instant, reprit de plus belle. Le sang affluait dans mes oreilles, et je n'entendais plus que le tambourinement de mon cœur au creux de ma poitrine.

**« - Je... Je vous remercie tous d'être venus aujourd'hui pour m'accompagner dans cette renaissance, hm. Lorsque je me suis levé ce matin, j'étais humain. Ce soir je me coucherais en tant que youma. Je jure de porter dignement le titre que mes ancêtres m'ont octroyé et de protéger loyalement Iwa de tous ceux qui lui feront offense, hm... » **Commençais-je, d'une voix qui se voulais assurée.

Je savais le moment venu. Ils attendaient tous que je leur dévoile mon nouveau nom, et je ne pouvais pas tout simplement me rasseoir en faisant mine d'avoir oublié ce passage. Les nobles ne savent pas mentir... Un enfant comme moi, élevé dans le respect de tout et dans l'idolâtrie des dieux de la vérité, le pouvait encore moins. Je restais pantois, hésitant et perdu. Que faire ? Des vertiges me prirent bientôt et je cru qu'un évanouissement serrait la réponse à mon problème...

Mais alors que je décidais de me laisser aller à mon mal-être, mes yeux croisèrent ceux de ma mère. Elle me fixait tendrement, et me souriait d'une telle façon que je me sentis tout à coup plus confiant. Je ne voulais et ne pouvais pas décevoir un sourire si exquis. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule possibilité : mentir...

**« - A présent, je ne suis plus Iwaki, hm... Je suis... »**

Les corps se redressèrent sur leurs chaises et je pouvais presque palper du bout des doigts l'impatience et l'excitation de chacun de mes auditeurs. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent et les sourirent se tinrent près à exploser... Je devais mentir.

**« - Je suis... »**

**« - Les villageois attaquent le temple ! »**

Un domestique venait tout juste d'ouvrir la grande porte avec fracas et s'élançait vers mon père qui s'était levé brusquement. Des exclamations fusèrent de part et d'autre, mêlant peur, inquiétude et indignation. Je restais pantois, toujours debout sur ma chaise, et attendant d'en savoir plus.

**« - Que dis-tu ? »** S'exclama mon père, empreint à un étonnement pareil au miens et à celui de tous ceux ici présents.

**« - Les villageois ont forcé la porte Est et tués les prêtres qui gardaient l'entrée ! Ils crient à la mort et veulent qu'ont leur livre le jeune Iwaki ! »** Expliqua brièvement le domestique, tandis qu'une mine horrifiée maculait les visages de mes parents.

**« - Mais pourquoi feraient-ils une chose pareille ? »** S'écria ma mère qui m'avait saisi et serré contre elle.

**« - Les récoltes ont été mauvaises cette années, le lac de Hein est asséché et une épidémie fait rage dans la région. Ces hystériques superstitieux pensent certainement que le jeune youma en est à l'origine... Ce ne serrait pas la première fois que le pays accuse votre famille de pareille calamité. »** Avança Kei, qui se tenait déjà prêt à combattre, Yumi à ses côtés.

**« - C'est impossible ! Nous sommes sous la protection du roi féodale ! Je ne les laisserais pas tué mon enfant ! »** S'indigna ma mère, qui me serrait si fort dans ses bras que j'en avais le souffle coupé.

**« - Calme-toi Fubuki ! Nous allons trouver une solution. »** Assura mon père, son calme légendaire ayant reprit possession de lui.

A cet instant, un bruit de cristal rompu attira notre attention. On entendit bientôt cogner aux portes, comme si un troupeau d'étalons enragés s'y jetait sans relâche. Ils étaient juste là, dans la pièce à côté. Mon père se redressa et ordonna qu'on évacue la salle. Les nobles se bousculèrent, oubliant toute marque de courtoisie et ne formant plus qu'un amas de corps qui piétinait sur le sol. Ce que les humains pouvaient être pathétiques lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauver leur vie... Il ne resta bientôt plus que mes parents, Yumi, Kei et quelques autres gardes dans la pièce. Le tambourinement contre la porte n'avait pas cessé et je savais que les villageois n'arrêteraient d'y cogner que lorsqu'ils l'auraient définitivement ouverte.

**« - Emmenez Iwaki hors du temple et mettez-le à l'abri. Le roi féodal lui accordera asile le temps que les choses se calment. »** Agença mon père, qui formait déjà une ligne de défense devant nous.

**« - Je reste avec vous père ! »** M'offusquais-je brutalement.

**« - C'est hors de question ! Pars ! »** Gronda-t-il, alors que la porte cédait.

Des bruits de pas martelèrent le sol, et j'eus juste le temps de me cacher sous la table, accompagné par Yumi. Des voix, des cris et des protestations résonnèrent à quelques pas de moi et je compris que mon père tentait de leur parler avec diplomatie... Chose qui, je le savais bien, ne servirait à rien.

**« - Ne rejetez pas la faute sur mon fils ! Comment un enfant de douze ans pourrait-il commettre de telles infamies ? Ce ne sont pas là nos pouvoirs ! Nous sommes ici pour protéger Iwa ! »**

**« - Vous n'êtes que des abominations ! Vos ancêtres ont décimés nos familles et votre descendance fera de même ! Mort aux démons ! »** S'écria un homme trapu au visage blafard – le meneur de l'offensive sans doute.

**« - Le roi féodal croit en nous ! Notre devoir est de garantir la sécurité du pays ! »** Tenta de les raisonner ma mère.

**« - Nous n'en croyons rien ! Mort aux démons ! »** Reprit un autre villageois, en levant un katana au dessus de sa tête.

Yumi prit ma main, et me poussa à la suivre. Nous nous faufilâmes sous l'immense table, cachés par le drapé blanc qui la recouvrait. Alors que nous en atteignions le bout, j'entendis des bruits de métal qui se heurtent derrière moi... Horrifié, je me stoppais, négligeant les représailles de ma compagne, et soulevais discrètement un pan de la nappe pour regarder le combat qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin. J'avais peur. Non pas pour moi, mais pour mon père...

Les Youmas sont, par essence, des êtres sacrés dont la vocation première est de veiller sur Iwa. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'une telle chose impliquait. Notre nature nous empêchait d'attaquer, par principe de loyauté, ceux et celles que nous devions défendre. Hors ces paysans venaient du village de Renzan – village qui se situait sur les terres d'Iwa. Mon père ne pouvait blesser aucun d'entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas non plus riposter si on l'attaquait directement, et ce n'étaient certainement pas les moines – prêcheur de la tolérance et messagers de la paix – qui se chargeraient de les tuer à sa place. Le pire était à craindre, et étant devenu moi-même un Youma, je ne pouvais lui accorder mon aide.

**« - Iwaki, allons-nous en ! Vite ! » **Me chuchota Yumi, en reprenant ma main.

**« - Non... Je ne peux pas m'enfuir comme un voleur. Ils vont le tuer si personne n'intervient, hm ! »**

Kei défendait au mieux ma mère et les autres prêtres. Surpassé par le nombre d'assaillants, il était impossible pour lui d'assurer en plus la sécurité de mon père. J'avais le ventre noué, et restais indécis quand à ce qu'il me fallait faire. Tout ça avait été déclenché par ma seule et unique faute... Je ne pouvais pas juste m'enfuir et sauver ma vie au détriment de celles de mes proches.

Alors que mon esprit se perdait dans les limbes tumultueuses du doute et de l'effroi, j'entendis un cri. Juste un cri, qui m'incita à tourner la tête. Et ce simple mouvement me plongea dans le plus horrible de tous les cauchemars. Du sang... Du sang sur le sol, sur les murs et sur le drapé blanc de la table... Une silhouette amorça sa descente vers le carrelage blafard maculé de rouge. Tout allait au ralentit, si bien que mon cauchemar sembla devenir éternel. Le corps s'affaissa lourdement par terre, dans un froissement de tissus, de chair et de sang. Je le vit se convulser en de légers spasmes, alors que sa bouche cherchait en vint une source d'oxygène. Il tenta de se redresser une dernière fois, tandis que la lueur résignées et triste qui animait ses prunelles s'éteignait lentement... Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, ses prunelles se fermèrent, sa tête retomba sur le sol et il ne bougea plus.

**« - Père ! »** Hurlais-je en sortant de ma cachette sous les yeux horrifiés de Yumi.

Je m'accroupissais à son bord, et empoignait son visage entre deux mains, lui criant de se réveiller. Le sang perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres, formant des trainées rouge carmin sur son menton, sa nuque et son torse. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux avec violence et j'hurlais à la mort avec toute la force que le désespoir et la peine me donnaient. Je lui criais encore d'ouvrir les yeux, ma voix se brisant au travers de mes sanglots, mais il resta immobile, le visage noyé dans un calme dont seuls les morts ont le secret.

**« - Iwaki ! »**

Une ombre vint soudainement couvrir ma tête, et une partie du visage de mon père. Sur le sol, je vis se dessiner les pourtours d'un corps humain, qui écartait les bras comme s'il allait s'envoler. Un liquide chaud et poisseux me colla au visage, et je portais ma main sur celui-ci, dans l'espoir d'en découvrir l'origine. Lorsque je la ramenais devant mes yeux, une bavure ocre s'y trouvait... Du sang. Je me retournais juste à temps pour voir le corps de ma mère s'effondrer à mon chevet, un katana long de presque deux mètres l'embrochant sans aucune pitié.

**« - Mère ! Non ! »**

Je me précipitais vers elle et soulevais maladroitement son buste dans l'espoir de l'aider à respirer. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et le bleu qui les maculait avait terni subitement. Elle souleva une main tremblante et caressa ma joue où les larmes n'en finissaient plus de couler.

**« - Sauve ta vie... »** Murmura-t-elle, alors que ses yeux se fermaient définitivement.

**« - Non ! Mère, je vous en prie ! Ne me laissez pas, hm ! Mère ! »**

Mon regard se porta maladroitement à l'endroit où l'épée l'avait embrochée, et la tête me tourna. L'odeur du sang, la vue du sang... Je n'y étais pas habitué, et savoir que d'autant plus, celui-ci appartenait à mes parents me rendait malade. Alors que ma vue se brouillait et que je sentais mon estomac prêt à rendre mon dîner à tout instant, deux bras encerclèrent ma taille et m'emmenèrent loin d'ici. Je reconnu Yumi, à sa façon de courir. Le visage de Kei m'apparut et je le vis s'éloigné progressivement...

Le vent siffla sur mon visage. Yumi s'enfuit au travers des bois, moi sur son dos, et mon cousin luttant toujours contre ceux qui tentaient de nous suivre. Je le vis contraint de s'arrêter dans la cours Ouest, les poursuivants étant trop nombreux pour être combattus en courant. Des dizaines de ninjas et de paysans s'abattirent sur lui, tant et si bien que son corps disparut bientôt complètement sous les silhouettes de nos assaillants.

**« - Ferme les yeux Iwaki... »** Me dit Yumi, qui courait toujours.

Les hommes qui s'entre-tuaient ne furent bientôt plus que des formes, puis des ombres, jusqu'à disparaître complètement dans la nébulosité lunaire... J'étais fatigué, meurtrie et vide de tout. Cette lassitude me plongea bientôt dans le sommeil, et mes rêves furent teintés par la même couleur qui avait maculée le corps de mes parents : Un rouge carmin dont j'étais la cause...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, même s'il ne fait pas entrer en scène ces chers membres de l'Akatsuki. Plusieurs mystères planent encore sur Iwaki, et je présume que bon nombres d'entre vous ont déjà deviné qui il deviendra par la suite. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas saisie la chose, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, où la plupart des réponses aux questions qui se posent à son sujet seront données !

En ce qui concerne mon récit, je tiens à donner plusieurs explications quand à l'utilisation de certains mots...

- Tout d'abord, les termes de « Kanshu » et « Shuei : Ces appellations signifient « gardien » et « gardienne » en japonais. Ce n'est donc qu'une translation linguistique de ce que sont Yumi et Kei.

- Pour ce qui est du mot « Yokai », il y a bon nombre de chose à dire : Les Yokai sont des esprits (pour la plupart maléfiques ou divins) qui existent dans la mythologie japonaise depuis des milliers d'années. Le terme « Youma » quand à lui, signifie « démon ». Ce nom est souvent donné aux personnes que l'ont dit possédées par un esprit maléfique, d'où sont utilité dans l'histoire.

- Les divinités « Amaterasu », « Tsukuyomi » et « Susanoo » sont assez complexes, et je vous laisserais faire vos propres recherches sur ceux-ci, car l'histoire de chacun est trop longue pour être comptée ici. Certains lecteurs auront probablement fait le lien entre les noms de ces trois dieux et les techniques d'un certain membre de l'Akatsuki... Ce n'est pas une coïncidence ! Vous comprendrez très bientôt pourquoi je les ais utilisé ici =).

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette lecture, et que j'aurais le plaisir d'avoir vos critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ! Pour ceux qui trouvent le récit trop complexe, je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, car l'histoire s'explique au fil des prochains chapitres. Sur ce, j'espère que vous viendrez lire la suite ! Merci d'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps pour me lire ! =)


	2. Les larmes sous le soleil de minuit

**- REMERCIEMENTS -**

Un grand MERCI à toutes celles et ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser leurs impressions sur le chapitre précédent. Les commentaires sont la drogue des auteurs, et c'est en particulier grâce à eux que l'on trouve la motivation d'écrire (lol). Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les louanges apportent satisfaction et les critiques aident à progresser. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez appréciez, et j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier ! Merci encore, et bonne lecture =).

* * *

_« La trahison naît de la confiance..._

_C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison_

_qu'elle blesse autant celui qui en fait l'objet. »_

**[Proverbe arabe]**

**- Thème musical pour le chapitre 2 -**

« _Shashin_ » de Fujita Maiko

* * *

**.TOUT A PRIS FIN LA OU TOUT AURAIT DU COMMENCER.**

– **Chapitre 2 : Les larmes sous le soleil de minuit –**

C'était comme ne plus exister. Comme flotter dans un univers dont j'étais le seul à posséder la clé. Des images floues aux contours vaporeux et aux couleurs blafardes défilaient devant mes yeux endoloris. Parfois j'entendais des murmures lointains dont le sens m'échappait. Mon esprit vagabondait au travers de la nébulosité, brouillant mes souvenirs et rendant ma capacité à raisonner confuse. Des visages, des parfums et des silhouettes m'apparaissaient de temps en temps, sans que je puisse néanmoins les liés à un nom.

Pour moi, la mort était un grand vide : Un trou sibyllin, cerné par le néant. Et les limbes où mon corps se noyait avec consentement depuis plusieurs jours ressemblaient précisément à cela. Pourtant je n'étais pas mort. Cette affirmation était indiscutable, car la tristesse qui inondait mon cœur n'était en rien comparable à la sérénité éternelle. Fort heureusement, l'abîme glacée qui m'entourait apaisait un peu mon mal. Ce froid mordant et cette obscurité insondable me permettait d'oublier. Oublier pourquoi je pleurais, depuis quand et à cause de quoi...

**« **_**- Réveille-toi, humain...**_** »**

Une voix sordide me répétait ces mots depuis quelques heures. J'essayais d'en déceler l'origine, vaquant au travers du brouillard comme un aveugle en pleine foulée. Le ton grave, amer et effrayant de l'être qui me parlait, me faisait penser à un grognement animal. La logique aurait voulu que j'en eus peur, mais il y avait quelque chose de familier dans son timbre, tant et si bien que plus il me parlait, plus je me sentais rassuré.

**« **_**- Réveille-toi... **_**»**

Deux yeux rouges carmin percèrent bientôt l'obscurité. Les pupilles de la créature qui se tenait devant moi se dilataient presque, pour n'être que deux fentes acérées au milieu d'une mer de sang... Je cru mourir d'effroi. Le monstre me fixa longuement, tandis que ma peur augmentait.

**« **_**- Réveille-toi, humain...**_** »**

La nébulosité se brouilla soudainement, et des images aux couleurs blêmes se mirent à danser autour de moi. Peu à peu, le décor reprit des nuances tangibles et les yeux de la créature disparurent. Puis tout s'immobilisa soudainement. La première chose concrète que je vis fut un plafond de marbre blanc... Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, incrédule.

**« - Iwaki ! Est-ce que ça va ? »** Hurla brutalement une voix à mon bord.

Je tournais difficilement la tête, et aperçus bientôt une femme. Elle avait un visage pâle encadré par de longue mèche noir ébènes. Ses yeux verts absinthe me fixaient avec inquiétude et ses lèvres tremblaient frénétiquement au rythme de sa respiration.

**« - Yumi... Où suis-je, hm ? »** Demandais-je la voix rauque.

**« - Au palais royal... »** Murmura-t-elle, apparemment soulagée que je lui réponde.

**« - Je vois... »** Répondis-je en retour, l'air calme et détaché.

Nous restâmes ainsi de nombreuse minute. Un silence inconfortable s'installa, mais aucun de nous deux ne semblait vouloir le briser... Je n'étais pas fou, ni amnésique. Je savais parfaitement pourquoi j'étais ici et comment j'y étais arrivé. Je savais aussi que la mort de mes parents n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar et que mon cousin avait peut-être bien perdu la vie lui aussi. Mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, et bien que je sois extrêmement lucide, je n'arrivais pas à pleurer. Tout cela me semblait incroyablement loin, comme si plusieurs décennies s'étaient écoulées avant que je ne me réveille.

**« - Iwaki... Je suis désolée... »** Chuchota Yumi, les yeux larmoyant et sa main serrant la mienne.

**« - Combien de temps ai-je dormit, hm ? »**

Elle sursauta et releva les yeux dans ma direction. Je fixais toujours le plafond, d'un air calme et austère, ne voulant pas croiser son regard surpris. Elle bégaya quelques paroles, puis essuya prestement ses larmes. Surement dut-elle croire que je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet – ce qui était précisément le cas.

**« - Presque cinq mois... »** Admit-elle, alors que je me relevais brutalement.

**« - Cinq mois ? »** M'écriais-je, abasourdi.

**« - Oui... Enfin, pas exactement. Disons plutôt que tu étais... Dans un état second. Tu ne parlais plus, tu ne mangeais presque pas. Ton état était très inquiétant. Le médecin royal a dit que c'était dû au choc... »** Expliqua-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

**« - Alors... Mes parents... »**

**« - Je suis désolé Iwaki. On a attendu presque une semaine que tu sortes du coma, mais... Le roi a ordonné qu'on les enterre. Il aurait été impossible d'attendre cinq mois. »**

**« - Je vois, hm... Et où ont-ils été enterrés ? »** Demandais-je, alors que la tristesse regagnait du terrain.

**« - Au cimetière Eiga no Mitsukai, près du mont Sakura. » **

**« - Je devrais remercier le roi pour ça... »** Déclarais-je, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

**« - Il a dit que tu pouvais rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. » **Dit-elle, en posant une main rassurante sur ma tête.

Je lui offrais un sourire pour toute réponse et laissait ses doigts parcourir agilement mon front. Yumi était tout autant affecter par la mort de mes parents que je l'étais. Je le sentais au travers de son regard éploré, de ses gestes mal assurés et de sa voix flageolante. Aussi devait-elle se sentir incroyablement coupable pour ce qui s'était passé. Mais en aucun cas je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Après tout, elle m'avait sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. Je lui étais redevable.

**« - Et... Kei, hm ? »** Osais-je enfin demander.

Elle ne répondit pas, et le silence perdura. Je vis quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues pâles, et sa main commença à trembler délicatement sur ma tête. La réponse me vint d'elle-même... Je savais que Yumi nourrissait à l'égard de mon cousin un amour inavoué. Cet amour était sans conteste réciproque, et bien que le rang social ne les destinait pas à s'unir, je les avais toujours imaginé finir ensemble. Mes parents et mes oncles, qui n'étaient pas de sombres idiots, et qui avaient donc remarqué l'attirance qu'ils se vouaient l'un l'autre, avaient même finit par accepté la possibilité d'un mariage entre eux. C'était d'ailleurs pour facilité cette union que j'avais choisi Yumi comme Shuei, afin de la mettre sur un pied d'égalité avec Kei.

**« - Je vois, hm... »** Me contentais-je de dire, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre.

**« - Il n'est pas mort au temple. »** Murmura-t-elle, après avoir reprit ses esprits et sécher ses larmes.

**« - Vraiment, hm ? »**

**« - Il est arrivé au palais quelques jours après nous... Son état était critique. Les médecins du roi ont fait tout leur possible pour le sauver, mais rien n'y a fait... Il est finalement décédé environs une semaine plus tard. »** Expliqua-t-elle, ses pleures reprenant de plus belle.

Je me redressais lentement et encerclaient mes bras menus autour de son cou. Elle sursauta, mais se détendit lorsque j'amenais sa tête contre mon torse. Je lui murmurais de légères paroles afin de la rassurer, et au bout d'environs dix minute elle se calma... Tout notre monde venait de s'écrouler. Je n'avais plus qu'elle, et elle n'avait plus que moi. Mais une peine est plus légère lorsqu'elle est portée à deux. Et je savais que nos pleures finiraient par se tarir un jour ou l'autre...

* * *

Durant les semaines qui suivirent mon réveil, les médecins m'obligèrent à rester au lit. Si bien que je ne pu sortir de cette chambre que quinze jours plus tard. Yumi ne me quittait pas, excepté pour dormir. Elle avait même prit l'habitude de manger avec moi, et je l'en remerciais grandement. Lorsque je pu enfin quitter ma couche pour goûter à un peu d'air pur, ce fut comme une renaissance. Mes membres étaient encore endoloris par le manque d'activité et des fourmillements parcouraient mon corps à longueur de temps, mais j'étais incontestablement heureux de pouvoir enfin savourer la lumière du jour.

Le soir même, le roi m'invita dans ses appartements et je m'y rendais dans l'optique de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Yumi m'accompagna, heureuse que je puisse enfin reprendre des instructions normales. Nous marchâmes longuement au travers des couloirs, guidés par un valet qui nous conduisit aux habitations du seigneur. Il entra avant nous pour annoncer notre venue. Une fois que ce fut chose faîte, nous pûmes entrer à notre tour.

Le bureau était prestigieux. Des tapis de soie vermeils recouvraient le sol carrelé de nacre opaline. Les fenêtres, qui donnaient sur la cours principales, arboraient des rideaux de même couleur, et la pièce était meublée avec des ornementes anciens admirablement bien préservés. Un immense bureau de cèdre noir trônait devant une baie vitrée qui s'élevait sur plusieurs mètres de hauteur. J'aperçus bientôt, assis sur un fauteuil de velours qui avait été disposé à son devant, un homme vêtu d'un kimono traditionnel aux motifs exigus dont la broderie ne laissait entrevoir aucun défaut. Ses longs cheveux noir ébène, retenus par une épingle en alliage doré, illustrait sans conteste la gloire de son rang, et je dois bien avouer que cela m'intimidait. A ma plus grande surprise, il semblait être dans une extrême jeunesse, et je pouvais deviner, de part la finesse et la régularité de ses traits, qu'il ne devait pas excéder les vingt-cinq ans.

**« - Bienvenue Iwaki. Je suis heureux de voir que ton état s'est amélioré. »** Annonça-t-il, en se levant.

**« - Je tenais à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, seigneur, hm. » **Déclarais-je, inclinant le buste en signe de reconnaissance.

**« - Ce n'est rien voyons. Ton père était sans conteste le meilleur homme de mon armée, et aussi un ami très cher. C'est un tragique accident que sa mort... Je veillerais à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus. »** Annonça-t-il, d'une voix doucereuse.

**« - Merci seigneur, hm... »**

**« - Ne soit pas si formel voyons. Je suis loin d'être méchant. Tu peux m'appeler Toshiba. »**

**« - D... D'accord, hm. »** Acquiesçais-je, troublé et mal à l'aise.

**« - Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je veillerais à ce que toutes tes envies soient comblées. Je te demanderais juste de ne pas quitter le palais... Pour ta propre sécurité. » **Déclara-t-il, en reprenant place à son bureau.

**« - Merci infiniment... »** Répétais-je, en m'inclinant de nouveau.

Yumi m'entraina à l'extérieur, alors que le roi reprenait ses activités administratives. J'étais heureux de voir qu'une personne aussi compréhensive régnait sur notre pays. D'après le peu que j'en avais vu, Toshiba était quelqu'un de bon... Et c'était rassurant de savoir qu'il veillait sur moi. Nous allâmes sans plus tarder dans les jardins royaux, afin que je puisse admirer le ciel et la frondaison. J'avais vécu si longtemps enfermé dans le noir, que c'est à peine si je me rappelais l'odeur des fleurs ou la couleur du soleil levant... Et alors que je repensais à cet univers opaque dans lequel j'avais nagé durant presque cinq mois, une pensée affreuse me traversa l'esprit.

Yumi avait dit que les médecins m'occultaient régulièrement afin que ma santé ne se dégrade pas... Avaient-ils vu les infamies qui trônaient sur mon torse et mes mains ? Certainement, oui... C'était idiot d'espérer qu'ils ne s'en soient pas rendu compte. Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu du sentier, le cœur battant et la tête baissée. Yumi s'arrêta à son tour, à quelques foulées devant moi.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Iwaki ? »** Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

**« - Yumi... Est-ce que tu as vu, hm... »**

**« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais avoir vu ? »** Insista-t-elle, en revenant sur ses pas.

**« - Le Yokai... Tu as vu ce qu'il... Enfin, je veux dire, hm... »**

Elle semblait ne pas comprendre. Puis, un éclair passa dans ses yeux et elle se redressa devant moi. Je n'osais croiser son regard, de peur qu'elle me traite de monstre ou qu'elle change de comportement à mon égard. Mais lorsque je sentis une main apaisante se poser sur mon épaule, je relevais malgré tout la tête. Un sourire triste et rassurant peignait ses lèvres, et elle me caressa tendrement la joue en signe de compassion.

**« - C'est ton pouvoir Iwaki... Quelque soit sa forme, il te faudra l'utiliser un jour. Tu n'es pas un monstre. C'est le Yokai qui l'a voulu ainsi. Il y certainement une raison à cela, et je suis sure que tu découvriras très bientôt comment manier cette puissance. »** Déclara-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

**« - Merci Yumi, hm... »** Murmurais-je, mes yeux se brouillant de larme à cause du soulagement.

* * *

Le jour suivant, je demandais à Yumi de m'emmener à Eiga no Mitsukai. J'étais heureux de savoir que mes parents reposaient à présent dans un endroit aussi beau que celui-ci. Ce cimetière existait depuis fort longtemps, et seules les personnes considérées comme les plus glorieuses de l'histoire y étaient enterrées. Situé au pied du mont Sakura, le domaine abondait de cerisiers – qui, entre autre, restaient en fleur toutes l'année grâce à un genjutsu d'immortalité. Ce lieu était magnifique, tout simplement.

Yumi me conduisit silencieusement jusqu'à la tombe de mes parents... La pierre en argile était vierge de toute couleur, et à l'exception des noms de mes parents, rien n'y paraissait. Une phrase à leur mémoire avait été gravée au bas de celle-ci, et je pouvais lire « _A ceux qui ont trouvé la sérénité au travers d'un sacrifice unique_ ». Je me sentais incroyablement triste... Mais le calme de cet endroit, où chaque fleur, chaque brin d'herbe et chaque pierre semblaient avoir été façonné par les dieux eux-mêmes, me prodiguait un bien fou. Mes larmes ne coulèrent pas... Je ne voulais pas qu'elles coulent.

D'une main assurée, je déposais une fleur bleue azur au pied du monument, et restait agenouillé devant celui-ci durant de longue minutes. Le myosotis était synonyme de souvenir fidèle, de regret inavoué et d'amour éternel. Cette fleur correspondait donc parfaitement au message que je voulais transmettre en ce moment même à mes parents... L'encens brûla silencieusement devant mes yeux. J'observais la fumée blafarde s'envoler par intermittence au gré du vent, puis se fondre dans l'atmosphère.

**« - Je ne connais pas mon nom, hm... » **Déclarais-je, m'adressant d'une part à Yumi, mais aussi à la tombe de mes parents.

**« - Iwaki... »** Murmura-t-elle, en s'approchant de moi.

**« - Ce n'est plus Iwaki... »**

**« - Alors... Qui est-ce ? »**

**« - Personne... Juste un pauvre Youma, hm. »** Admis-je, indifférent.

**« - C'est faux ! Je suis certaine qu'avec le temps... »**

**« - Non. Je suis juste indigne de porter cette charge, hm. »** La coupais-je, en me redressant.

Elle tenta de répliquer, mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Je partis donc sans aucun mot en direction de la calèche qui devait nous ramener au palais royal. Elle tenta de me convaincre que tout cela avait forcément une logique, que les dieux donnaient un sens à chaque vie et que mon destin m'apparaitrait bientôt comme une évidence. Mais je n'en croyais rien.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, et la quiétude redonna à mon quotidien un rythme de vie particulier. Toshiba m'emmenait souvent à la chasse avec lui, Yumi continuait à m'enseigner le ninjutsu et un précepteur m'apprenait l'art du combat. Ma vie avait reprit son cour, et bien que mes habitudes furent différentes, je m'y complaisais.

Un soir d'orage, alors que la pluie battait les carreaux des vitres et que les éclairs serpentaient le ciel comme des dragons en furie, je me réveillais en sursaut. Chaque nuit je faisais le même rêve... Les yeux rouges de la créature me criaient de m'enfuir de cet endroit, mais je m'y opposais formellement. Je me levais discrètement, et sortais de ma chambre à pas feutrés. Yumi m'accueillait toujours lorsque l'orage grondait. Elle savait que j'en avais une peur bleue. Je me dirigeais donc vers ses appartements, longeant les murs et me cachant derrière une tapisserie ou une statue lorsqu'un garde passait.

Alors que je tournais à l'angle d'un corridor aussi sombre que l'enfer, j'aperçus une lumière étouffée sous la porte de chambre de ma compagne. Heureux de voir qu'elle ne dormait apparemment pas encore, je me dirigeais sans grande hâte vers celle-ci. Mais alors que j'allais frapper pour annoncer ma venue, des voix s'élevèrent de la pièce, interrompant mon geste.

**« - Tout est en ordre. Le Kazekage du royaume du Vent viendra le chercher demain matin. »** Annonça Toshiba, d'une voix rude.

**« - Combien en as-tu tiré ? »** Demanda à son tour la voix de Yumi.

**« - Environs 900 000 ryôs. »** Répondit-il.

**« - C'est une belle sommes... »**

**« - J'espère juste qu'il ne se doute de rien. Ce serrait problématique s'il s'enfuyait avant que nous n'ayons encaissé l'argent. »**

**« - Impossible. Il t'adore. » **Reprit Yumi, sarcastique.

J'étais pétrifié sur place, complètement incrédule. Etait-ce bien Toshiba et Yumi qui conversaient ? Leurs voix étaient froides, cruelles et je ne percevais plus la moindre trace de gentillesse ou de compassion au travers de leurs propos. Interloqué, et bien que sachant qu'il était impoli d'écouter aux portes, je m'inclinais un peu plus, afin de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

**« - De toute façon, j'ai fait poster des gardes dans presque chaque couloir du château. S'il sort de sa chambre, nous le saurons bien vite. »** Expliqua Toshiba, avant de rire sournoisement.

**« - C'est parfait... Avec l'argent obtenu, je pourrais payer cette vielle femme pour qu'elle soigne Kei. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle aimait les jeux plus que tout. Je suis certaine qu'elle acceptera. »**

**« - N'importe qui accepterait une pareille somme ! Et mon pays sera enfin débarrassé de cette abomination. »** Confirma Toshiba, riant toujours.

**« - C'est un comble quand même... Qui pourrait se douter qu'un garçon aussi mignon et fluet que lui est un Youma ? J'espère que le Chikage ne nous rira pas à la figure. D'autant plus qu'il ne sait toujours pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. »** Déclara Yumi, alors que je me figeais d'effroi.

**« - Il n'en reste pas moins une arme à forte puissance. Je suis certain qu'un homme aussi prétentieux et arrogant que le Kazekage sera ravi d'avoir à la botte de son armée le dernier des Youma... »**

Mes mains se crispèrent sur mon kimono, et j'encaissais le coup en silence. Les larmes me montèrent douloureusement aux yeux et je fus cette fois-ci bien incapable de les retenir. Alors que mes deux amis continuaient à tergiverser sur la vente dont j'étais le principal article, la déception engendrée par leur évidente trahison inonda mon corps avec une violence sans pareille.

**« - Ce n'est pas comme si sa vie m'importait. Il peut bien en faire ce qu'il veut... »** Déclara Yumi en riant.

Mes pleures augmentèrent brutalement et sachant que je ne pouvais supporter plus longtemps d'entendre de telles paroles, je fis volt face et repartis dans le couloir en sens inverse... Toshiba n'avait pas menti, et je du me fondre dans le décor pour échapper à la vigilance des soldats qui patrouillaient. Une fois arrivé aux jardins, je courrais au travers des bosquets fleurit, piétinant l'herbe fraichement coupée et faisant voltiger les pétales de quelques fleurs autour de moi. Alors que j'arrivais à l'étang qui bordait la muraille du château, un bruit sourd m'interpela, et je stoppais ma course.

**« - Alors Iwaki... Tu nous quittes déjà ? »** Susurra la voix de Toshiba.

Yumi se tenait à ses côtés et un groupe de soldat était près à me foncer dessus si j'opposais la moindre résistance. Mes larmes n'en finissaient plus de couler, et je maudissais silencieusement ma naïveté et ma crédulité... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que mon univers finisse par s'effondrer ?

**« - Pourquoi... Vous faîtes ça, hm ? »** Demandais-je, entre deux sanglots.

**« - Pourquoi ? Pour sauver Kei qui est entre la vie et la mort par ta faute ! »** Hurla Yumi, le regard foudroyant.

Je me figeais. Mon cousin était vivant ? Mais alors, pourquoi m'avait-elle menti lors de mon réveil ? Le trouble s'insinua en moi, me faisant panteler... Si on suivait la logique, le complot avait été monté lorsque j'étais encore dans le coma. Ces quatre mois passés au palais en leur compagnie n'avait donc été que mensonges. Leurs promesses de protections, de bonheurs et de nouvelle chance n'avaient été que mensonges. Et je m'étais fait avoir comme un idiot...

**« - Tu ne comprends pas Iwaki ! En acceptant de servir l'empire du Vent, tu pourras sauver Kei ! C'est ton cousin, tu lui dois bien ça ! »** S'écria Yumi, un air de démence sur le visage.

**« - Et je deviendrais une arme c'est ça, hm ? »** M'offusquais-je brutalement.

**« - Mais c'est ce que tu es ! Une arme ! Ton destin est de tuer les ennemis ! Tu n'existes que pour ça ! »**

**« - C'est... C'est faux... »**

**« - C'est la vérité et tu le sais... Iwaki, soit un gentil garçon et vient par là. »** Confirma Toshiba, tendant sa main vers moi dans un sourire faussement amical.

A cet instant, je ne ressentis plus que du dégoût... Le dégoût que m'inspiraient Toshiba et Yumi qui m'avaient trompé en se faisant passer pour des gens honnêtes et compatissants, mais aussi le dégoût de moi-même pour m'être fait avoir si facilement.

**« - Allez viens Iwaki, c'est la vie de ton cousin qui est en jeu... Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser mourir par égoïsme ? » **Susurra une fois encore Toshiba en s'avançant lentement vers moi.

**« - E... Egoïsme ? »** Répétais-je, indécis et complètement perdu.

**« - Oui, égoïsme... Tu veux t'enfuir comme un voleur alors que tu peux le sauver ? Il s'est toujours sacrifié pour toi. C'est ton tour maintenant. »** Poursuivit-il, se rapprochant toujours plus.

**« - C'est... A mon tour ? »** Dis-je, en m'avançant vers lui dans un consentement meurtrier, alors que son sourire s'élargissait à vu d'œil.

**« **_**- Ne l'écoute pas ! Les humains ne sont pas dignes de confiance ! **_**»** Grogna alors une voix sordide dans ma tête.

**« - Viens Iwaki, je suis ton ami... Tu n'as rien à craindre. »** Continua Toshiba, alors que j'avais cessé de marcher vers lui.

**« **_**- Fuis ! Il t'a trompé ! **_**»** Hurla une fois encore la créature.

Sa voix gronda en moi aussi fort que le tonnerre dans les cieux. Elle résonna longuement, faisant écho dans l'intégrité de mon esprit, jusqu'à atteindre ma raison qui elle aussi me criait de partir. Prenant conscience du danger, je m'élançais de nouveau au travers des jardins et sautais sans plus attendre dans le lac à ma droite. Des jurons fusèrent dans mon dos, et je compris que Toshiba lançait ses gardes après moi. Nageant tant bien que mal au milieu des nénuphars et des algues, je plongeais la tête sous l'eau et ouvrait maladroitement les yeux. La muraille était relier à une rivière, et je savais que quelque part sous ces eaux glacées, se trouvait une porte de sortie.

L'adrénaline fusa dans mon corps, si bien que je ne mis pas moins de trois minutes avant de déceler enfin la trappe. Sans plus attendre, je m'engouffrais dans celle-ci et les flots torrentiels ballotèrent mon corps avec hargne. Le courant m'emmena plus loin que je ne l'aurait cru et je me retrouvais bientôt à l'orée d'un village de campagne. Le souffle court, les bras ballants et les jambes en coton, je me dirigeais vers la maison la plus proche et frappait à la porte. C'est une jeune femme d'environs trente-cinq ans qui vint m'ouvrir. Son tablier laissait imaginer quelques rondeurs, et son visage poupin s'auréolait de douces boucles cuivré.

**« - Grands dieux ! Tu es trempé mon poussin ! Rentre vite ! »** S'horrifia-t-elle, en me poussant dans sa demeure.

Je me laissais faire sans rechigner. Elle me donna à manger et à boire, me fit couler un bain et m'offrit des habits propres en attendant que les miens soient lavés. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, elle m'invita à ses côtés près du feu, et me proposa une tasse de thé – que j'acceptais volontiers.

**« - Merci, hm... »** Murmurais-je, encore sous le choc de ce qui m'était arrivé.

**« - Tu viens du palais royal n'est-ce pas ? Ton kimono ressemble à celui des seigneurs. Comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver ici ? »** Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'un frisson me parcourait la nuque.

**« - Je... Je me suis enfui, hm. Toshiba voulait me vendre au Kazekage du royaume du Vent. »** Déclarais-je, ne voulant pas lui mentir.

**« - Vraiment ? »** S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

**« - Hm... »** Confirmais-je en hochant la tête.

**« - Je vois... Et bien tu n'as qu'à rester ici le temps que les choses s'arrangent. Tu es le bienvenu dans mon humble demeure. »** Déclara-t-elle, après un long silence.

**« **_**- Tu dois fuir ! Elle te trompe !**_** »**

**« - Merci beaucoup, hm... »** Répondis-je simplement, négligeant la voix qui grognais dans ma tête.

Je ne dormis que très peu cette nuit-là. Mon sommeil, bien que rare, fut tourmenté par les visages de Yumi et Toshiba. Je revoyais leurs sourires mutins, leurs propos répugnants et leurs manières hypocrites. Je n'avais pas encore vraiment conscience de ma situation, mais le réveil que j'eus au petit matin m'en informa parfaitement... Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et les oiseaux commençaient à peine à chanter leurs louanges matinal lorsque du bruit venant de l'extérieur attira mon attention. Je me levais discrètement et marchais à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre. Ma locataire était déjà réveillée, et je la vis ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec une précaution qui m'étonna. Deux ninjas, que j'avais déjà croisés au palais royal, entrèrent dans le salon.

**« - Chut ! Ne faîtes pas de bruit ! Il dort encore dans la chambre à côté. »** Murmura la rouquine qui m'avait hébergé.

**« - Merci. Le roi vous en est reconnaissant. »**

L'un des combattants lui lança une besace remplie de monnaie et lui intima de les laisser travailler. Celle-ci leur céda le passage et garda le silence. Ils s'approchèrent lentement de la porte, et je compris que j'avais été de nouveau trahi. Refoulant mes larmes au mieux, je couru à travers la pièce, prenant garde à ne pas faire grincer le plancher, et sautait par la fenêtre. Une fois dehors, je m'élançais aussi vite que possible au travers des bois, mes pieds raclant le sol avec frénésie et mon souffle se raccourcissant au rythme de mes pas...

**« - Des menteurs... Ce sont tous des menteurs ! »**

* * *

Mon cauchemar avait commencé lors du solstice d'été. Nous étions à présent à l'équinoxe de printemps. Je poursuivais mon voyage seul aux travers des forêts, des déserts et des montagnes. Suivre une route, même prise au hasard, me menait forcément à une autre ville, mais sans argent, impossible de louer une chambre ou même d'acheter de quoi manger. Je dormais donc à la belle étoile, parfois dans une grotte, d'autres fois au sommet d'un arbre. Il m'arrivait de voler, mais la pêche et la chasse subvenait à mes besoins la plupart du temps. Le confort était devenu le cadet de mes soucis et je n'avais en tête plus qu'un seul objectif : survivre.

Bien sur, j'aurais pu demander asile aux églises ou aux villageois, mais mon visage était placardé à presque chaque coin de rue, et une prime aussi grosse que ma rancune était promise à quiconque arriverait à me capturer. Et puis, de toute façon, la compagnie des humains m'étaient devenue insupportable depuis que j'avais appris, à mes dépend, que je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne. Plutôt que de subir une nouvelle trahison, je préférais encore vivre seul, isolé et sans personne pour m'aider.

Les années passèrent, et petit à petit les gens oublièrent Iwaki Ame. Je supportais la chaleur des étés et la froideur des hivers, m'endurcissant un peu plus chaque jour et perfectionnant mes techniques de combat. Je n'avais toujours pas compris comment me servir de la puissance que le Yokai m'avait offerte et il ne m'avait toujours pas octroyé mon nom...

Pour mes quinze ans, j'avais décidé de revenir à Eiga no Mitsukai, pour rendre hommage à mes parents, morts trois ans plus tôt. Lorsque j'arrivais au pied du mont Sakura, la pierre opaline était toujours là. Les noms de ma mère et de mon père y étaient toujours gravés et je déposais, comme au premier jour, une fleur de myosotis et un bâton d'encens à l'encontre du monument blafard.

**« - Tu connaissais ces personnes ? »** M'interrogea alors une voix douce et fluette.

Je me retournais calmement, prêt à combattre s'il le fallait. Une jeune fille habillée d'un yukata rouge amarante, qui portait un panier rempli de fleur de cerisier se tenait derrière moi. Elle avait de long cheveux brun, presque noirs, et des yeux d'un gris acier surprenant. Je la fixais un instant, hésitant entre répondre ou m'enfuir.

**« - Oui... C'étaient mes parents. »** Finis-je par dire.

**« - Oh... Désolée. Ils doivent être heureux de reposer dans un endroit aussi beau. »** Déclara-t-elle, d'un air gêné.

**« - Certainement... »** Admis-je, sachant qu'ils avaient toujours voulu être enterrés ici.

**« - Tu sais, les pierres tombales de ce cimetière sont faîtes avec l'argile du mont Sakura. C'est mon père qui les façonne. Il va chercher la roche tout en haut de la montagne, parce que c'est là-haut qu'elle est la plus belle et la plus tendre. Il dit que c'est une forme d'art. »** M'expliqua-t-elle, en déposant une fleur de cerisier à côté de la tombe de mes parents.

**« - Je vois... »**

**« **_**- Monte ! Dépêche-toi, humain !**_** »**

Je sursautais à l'entente de cette voix bestiale. Cela devait bien faire un an que le Yokai ne m'avait plus parler. Sans doute avait-il compris que j'avais perdu espoir. Ma surprise était grande, et je suppose que la jeune fille au kimono rouge s'en rendit compte, puisqu'elle me demanda si tout allait bien. Je repris contenance, et lui répondit d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

**« - Dis-moi... Comment ton père fait pour atteindre le haut du mont Sakura ? »** Demandais-je, alors, intrigué.

**« - Il y a un sentier qui permet de gravir la montagne. Je crois qu'il se trouve sur le front Nord... »** M'informa-t-elle, alors que je me levais et partais sans plus de cérémonie.

Je trouvais, comme elle me l'avait dit, un chemin étriqué et pentu sur l'une des façades de la montagne. Quelque chose fourmillait en moi. Cette sensation était étrange et j'étais persuadé de ne l'avoir jamais ressenti auparavant. J'entamais donc ma montée, prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur les épaisses roches, et m'arrêtant parfois pour reprendre mon souffle. Je mis presque une heure pour gravir le mont Sakura, et c'est épuisé que j'atteignais son sommet.

La vue était splendide. De là où j'étais, je pouvais admirer la chaînes des Gesenai, qui s'étendait sur plus de cent kilomètres, et marquait la limite entre le royaume de la Terre et l'empire de la Cascade. Je distinguais également les gorges de Mononoke, étendues montagneuse où les rivières sillonnaient les hauteurs pentues et fleurissantes. Je voyais avec les yeux de créateur, pareil à un oiseau qui admire son pays du haut des cieux. J'avais sous mon regard les multiples beautés que seule la nature sait confectionner : Une chose que nul homme ne peut faire. Un don qui appartient à l'essence même du monde et rien qu'à elle.

**« **_**- Tu peux aussi le faire, humain.**_** »**

**« - Comment ? »**

**« **_**- Regarde les montagnes... Trouve qui tu es, et tu comprendras.**_** »**

C'était la toute première fois que le Yokai qui m'habitait me donnait un indice sur la nature de mon appellation... Je scrutais le paysage, cherchant en vain de quoi il voulait parler. C'est lui qui m'avait poussé à venir jusqu'ici. Il y avait forcément une raison à cela, et j'étais déterminé à ne pas redescendre temps que je ne l'aurais pas comprise. A part des montagnes, il n'y avait rien. D'ailleurs, ce paysage me rappelait vaguement les illustrations d'un livre que ma mère me lisait autrefois... Mais cela n'avait sans doute pas d'importance. C'était juste un compte pour enfant...

**« **_**- Tu y es presque.**_** »**

Si je me souviens bien, ce compte racontait l'histoire d'un Yokai de la mythologie. Un monstre si grand que ses empreintes de pas pouvaient enfanter des lacs et des montagnes. Il était considéré comme un dieu créateur. Ma mère m'avais dit qu'il donnait la vie aux reliefs, mais qu'il pouvait aussi les détruire lorsqu'il n'en était pas fier... Je crois que le nom de ce Yokai c'était...

**« **_**- Tu y es presque.**_** »**

**« - Daidarabocchi ! »**

* * *

**~ Petit mot :** Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, bien qu'il ne s'y passe, une fois encore, pas grand-chose lol. La prochaine fois, c'est l'Akatsuki qui entre en jeu et vous pourrez assister à la première rencontre entre Deidara et Sasori... Impatient ? Et bien il faudra malgré tout attendre encore un peu ! lol. E attendant, voici quelques explications en ce qui concerne certain noms utilisés dans ce deuxième chapitre...

**-** Tout d'abord, le nom des montagnes... « Le mont Sakura », comme vous le savez, signifie « Le mont des cerisiers ». Il n'y a pas vraiment d'utilité dans le choix de cette appellation, si ce n'est que j'ai voulu créer un cadre nostalgique. Ensuite, « La chaîne des Gesenai », ce qui signifie « La chaîne des impénétrables ». J'ai choisis ce nom car elle est censée marquer la limite entre deux grands pays, et donc en temps que frontière, elle se doit d'être robuste (lol). Pour finir, « Les gorges de Mononoke », qui veut dire « Les gorges de l'esprit vengeur » (ou du démon, à vous de choisir).

**-** Ensuite, et c'est le plus important, comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai cité le Yokai _Daidarabocchi_ (aussi appelé Shishi Gami, mais c'est une autre histoire lol..) dans cette fanfiction, car c'est précisément à partir de cette divinité que Masashi Kishimoto a choisit le nom de Deidara... Plusieurs éléments le concernant, et concernant les prochaines aptitudes au combat de notre jeune héros, apparaisse dans ce chapitre... J'espère que vous les avez remarquez, si non tant pis pour vois ! Non je plaisante... Disons juste qu'il vous faudra attendre la suite pour mieux comprendre si vous n'arrivez pas à déduire par vous-même =P. Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas le Yokai précédemment cité, libre à vous de faire vos recherches =).

Sur ce, bonne soirée à tous ! On a du soleil, ça change, il faut en profiter ! lol. J'espère que mon récit vous a plu et que j'aurais la joie d'avoir vos critiques et vos impressions =). A très bientôt pour la suite !


	3. L'art est une explosion !

**- REMERCIEMENTS -**

Encore une fois, un grand MERCI à toutes celles et ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser un petit commentaire. Je suis ravie de voir que ma fanfic vous plait ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est encourageant et plaisant de voir que des lecteurs apprécient mes récits. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant ce troisième chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! =).

* * *

_« L'art est le miroir des âmes désenchantées :_

_Il permet aux hommes perdus d'exprimer leur désillusion. »_

**[Alain]**

**- Thème musical pour le chapitre 2 -**

« _Utareru ame_ » de Nana Kitade

* * *

**.TOUT A PRIS FIN LA OU TOUT AURAIT DU COMMENCER.**

– **Chapitre 3 : L'art est une explosion ! –**

Le crépuscule enflammait les cieux dans un camaïeu de couleurs bariolées. Je voyais les nuages se déchirer en de fins lambeaux d'écumes sur les sommets cuisants, les étoiles briller faiblement à la gloire de la nuit naissante et le soleil disparaître petit à petit derrière la ligne d'horizon. Mon esprit était vide de toute pensée et seul le paysage qui s'étendait à mes pieds comptait... Ma solitude s'imprégnait des teintes roses et or qui flamboyaient devant moi, et l'univers glacé dans lequel j'avais vécu durant de longues années me semblait dors et déjà bien loin. Pour la toute première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me sentais vivant. Et c'était extraordinaire.

**« - Daidarabocchi... Alors c'était ça, hm. »** Murmurais-je, sans détacher mon regard du paysage.

L'ascension d'une montagne a quelque chose d'éthéré, de surnaturel et de lumineux qui vous enlève à la terre. Lorsqu'on en atteint le sommet, la raison est plus accrue, l'utopie plus accessible et l'évidence plus palpable... En arrivant à la cime du mont Sakura, j'avais gagné une identité, une résurrection et bien plus encore : une raison de vivre.

Le soleil eut bientôt finit de mourir par-delà les cieux, laissant place à un firmament brillant de milles étoiles. La lumière crue et blafarde du croissant de lune m'offrit une vision plus macabre, mais aussi plus irréaliste du panorama qui m'entourait. Les reliefs, hâlés de teintes parfois opaque et parfois blême, semblaient dormir sous le ciel d'encre. J'avais devant les yeux, un monde serein et ensommeillé où nul bruit ne perçait...

Les heures passèrent, la nébulosité s'estompa et l'aube naquit petit à petit à l'Est. Je pensais alors, qu'il était triste que le temps ne se soit pas arrêté, que j'aurais voulu admirer encore un peu le paysage endormit que j'avais veillé durant toute une nuit. Mais il est vrai que les plus belles choses ne durent jamais. C'est d'ailleurs bien pour cela qu'elles sont si convoitées... Et c'était précisément ça ma raison de vivre.

Une chose qui en réalité avait peuplée mon existence depuis ce jour fatidique où mes parents étaient décédés : l'éphémère. Toutes les joies que j'avais connues, mes espoirs, mes rêves et mes idéaux n'étaient forgés qu'à partir de cela. Ils brillaient glorieusement comme nulle chose ne pouvait briller, avant de s'éteindre brutalement. Ils étaient tous plus éphémères les uns que les autres et c'était justement cette fatalité qui les rendait si beaux... Je vivais ainsi. C'était l'essence même de ma condition, qu'elle fut passée, présente ou future...

**« - C'est donc pour ça que ma vie semblait si fade ces trois dernières années, hm... Il n'y avait aucune lumière susceptible d'être brisée. Un terrain plat n'est pas distrayant, hm. Au final, il vaut peut-être mieux admirer la beauté d'un rêve et le voir exploser lorsqu'il atteint le point culminant, plutôt que de rester dans un quotidien qui n'a pas de sens, hm... »**

Résigné, et sachant que mon état physique ne me permettait pas de rester ici une nuit de plus, je fis demi-tour et m'apprêtai à redescendre par le même sentier que j'avais emprunté la veille. Cependant, un amas de pierres blanches attira mon attention. Je m'approchai donc du monticule formé au pied d'un cerisier solitaire, et examinai l'étrange matière. Le sable laiteux brillait sous le jour naissant, formant une patte à la fois curieuse et splendide. Ne pouvant y résister, j'approchai ma main de l'argile blafarde, et la caressai délicatement. C'était doux, lisse et froid...

**« **_**- Voici ton pouvoir humain...**_** »**

L'instinct est une chose que l'on ne métrise pas toujours. C'est une force qui surgit au moment le moins propice et qui commande nos gestes sans en avoir demandé l'accord à notre raison... Je mis d'ailleurs un certain temps avant de comprendre ce que je faisais. La bouche se trouvant sur ma main droite avait subitement avalé de l'argile et je la sentais se mouvoir dans mes articulations, comme si elle mâchait la pierre pour la rendre plus tendre – ce qui était présentement le cas. Mon chakra circulait le long de mes veines, se concentrant au travers de la pâte laiteuse que ma deuxième bouche s'afférait toujours à mastiquer. J'accumulais de l'énergie par simple automatisme, comme s'il avait été évident que je dus le faire. Autrement dit, par instinct...

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que mon orifice ne se décide à recracher l'argile que je savais maintenant imprégné de chakra. J'observai un moment l'étrange boule difforme qui gisait au sein de ma paume, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en faire. Puis, une idée me vint à l'esprit, et dans un geste purement enfantin, je répartis la pierre molle en deux parties totalement symétriques, afin de former un simple papillon. Lorsque j'eus finit, je n'étais pas plus avancé... Maudissant mon manque de déduction, j'enfournai la sculpture dans l'une de mes poches, et décidais d'emporter un peu d'argile avec moi.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ma visite à Eiga no Mitsukai. Mes journées s'agrémentaient comme toujours de marche, de chasse et de siestes. Un quotidien lassant, je vous l'accorde, mais qui me semblait étrangement plus agréable depuis que je savais enfin quel était mon nom. Il est vrai qu'un homme sans identité ne possède aucun avenir, puisqu'il n'a, à proprement parlé, aucun passé. Mon âme se faisait donc plus légère et je me surprenais même à penser qu'il y avait peut-être, quelque par en ce triste monde, un endroit où j'avais ma place. Un endroit où Deidara Iwa, jeune renégat et homme dont la traque s'était estompée avec le temps, pourrait se rendre utile et découvrir une fois encore ce que signifiait le mot « bonheur ».

Je m'entrainais longuement, n'ayant de toute façon rien d'autre à faire dans cette vie solitaire et placide. Les sculptures d'argiles s'entassaient dans mes poches, se faisant de plus en plus belles et travaillées, mais je ne savais toujours pas quoi en faire… Et cela m'exaspérait, au point de me faire délirer à outrance. Je les sentais tressaillir dans mes paumes, imprégnées d'une vitalité artificielle que je m'afférais à leur donner un peu plus à chaque nouvelle tentative. Mes papillons volaient, mes araignées grimpaient, mes oiseaux planaient et mes serpents rampaient. D'ailleurs, si elles n'avaient pas été aussi blanches et perfectionnées, mes sculptures auraient tout eut de réels animaux.

A chaque fois que j'en créais une, la couleur blafarde, scintillante et délicate de l'argile finement taillé me rappelait la tombe de mes parents. Leurs visages me revenaient inlassablement à l'esprit, avec une précision si exacerbée que j'avais parfois l'impression de les voir réellement devant moi. Je voyais ma mère, belle occidentale à la peau brune et aux longs cheveux ocre, avec le regard doux que toutes les mères portent sur leurs enfants. Je discernais mon père, soldat vaillant aux traits profondément encré dans les méandres d'une vie de bataille, les yeux emplit de regrets et de fierté…

Tout ça était bien joli, certes. Il est toujours reposant d'admirer quelques hirondelles immaculées au dessus des arbres, en sachant de surcroit que nous en sommes le créateur absolu et que nous sommes seul dirigeant de leur gestuelle, capable de leur insuffler la vie comme de la leur retirer. Il est toujours agréable de percevoir au travers d'une chose aussi simple qu'un peu d'argile, la nostalgie de ceux que nous avons aimés, chéris et perdus. Mais cela ne m'avançait à rien. Elles n'en restaient pas moins que de banales et oiseuses idoles de sable, auxquelles il m'était impossible d'attribuer une quelconque utilité lors d'un combat…

**« - Pathétiques… Artistiques, certes, mais inéluctablement pathétiques. »** Répétais-je à longueur de temps.

* * *

L'équinoxe d'automne approchait à grand pas, et le paysage prenait des tons houleux, maculé de rouge, de jaune et de brun. La température avait rapidement chutée au cours des dernières semaines, et il me fallait au plus vite trouver un abri en prévenance de l'hiver qui ne tarderait pas à poindre. Mon voyage m'avait mené aux frontières du pays de l'herbe et de la cascade. Un lieu de paix, où la nature était seule maitresse. Une contrée figée dans la quiétude d'un environnement de plaines et de rivières, loin de la cruauté du monde, loin des hommes et de tous les maux qui les habitent.

Le pas traînant, j'arrivais bientôt au sommet d'un plateau escarpé, et y découvris un temple shintoïste perdu en pleine forêt. Une arcade rectangulaire en délimitait l'entrée, soutenue par des poutres de marbre gigantesques. Un escalier, long de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et bordé de pilier rouges flamboyants, conduisait à une porte incroyablement haute, qui marquait le seuil du sanctuaire.

Sentant la nuit approcher, et le froid déchirant qu'elle induisait se profiler dans l'air, je gravis rapidement les marches de pierre, et cognais à la porte. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un moine au crâne dégarni ne vienne m'ouvrir. Son physique était en tout point comparable au prêtre qui avait célébrer mon sacrement en tant que Youma, et un rictus amer faillit naître sur mes lèvres à cette pensée. J'avais accepté ma condition, certes. Mais les remords inférés par le décès de mes parents ne m'avaient pas encore tout à fait quittés. Il m'arrivait d'ailleurs souvent d'imaginer quelle vie j'aurais eut si les choses s'était déroulées autrement… Mais là encore, il y avait un « si », et je n'aimais pas vivre au conditionnel.

**« - Je suis un voyageur venu de loin. L'hiver approche, ma besace est vide et nul foyer ne m'attend en ce monde, hm. Pardonnez mon audace, mais je demande asile. »** Déclarais-je, en m'agenouillant respectueusement devant mon vis-à-vis.

**« - Tous les chemineaux sont les bienvenus ici. Entre donc mon enfant, et soit en ces lieux comme en ta propre demeure. »** Répondit-il, en me cédant le passage.

**« - Dieu vous le rendra, hm. »**

Il m'offrit une chambre, un couvert abondant de viande rouge et de fruits secs, la possibilité de me laver en un lieu outre qu'un torrent sauvage et des habits neufs pour remplacer ceux que la poussière, les larmes et les épreuves avaient ternis. La saison glacière arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, et Gamma, prêtre qui m'avait complaisamment recueillit, continua à prendre soin de moi sans nul autre profit que la satisfaction innocente et sincère de pouvoir venir en aide à une personne aussi démunie que je l'étais.

D'autres voyageurs arrivèrent au temple, mais n'y restèrent que quelques jours, avant de reprendre leur route. J'étais le seul à demeurer continuellement en ces lieux, et bien que ma ferveur envers mon locataire soit immense, il se refusait à me faire payer de quelque manière que ce soit mon droit de vivre ici. J'appréciais sa bienveillance, sachant que ses actes étaient guidés uniquement par la foi sans limite qu'il vouait à ses dieux, et par le respect qu'il portait aux être humain qui l'entouraient.

L'hiver prit fin le vingt mars exactement, et je savais qu'il me faudrait bientôt quitter ce temple. Alors que je réunissais les maigres effets qui me servaient dans mon voyage, Gamma entra dans ma chambre, et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

**« - Je partirai demain, au levé du jour, hm. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vous en serrai éternellement reconnaissant, hm. »** Déclarai-je, en m'agenouillant.

**« - Deidara… Il y a une chose dont je voudrais te parler. Une chose qui me tracasse depuis ton arrivée. J'ai l'impression que tu me mens, que tu gardes un secret. Ai-je raison ? »** Demanda-t-il, alors que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

**« - A quoi faîtes-vous allusion, Gamma ? »**

**« - C'est à toi de me le dire. Tu sais… Ce temple a abrité de nombreux criminels, renégats et autres infamies. Nous ne jugeons pas les hommes qui nous demandent asile. Ici, toutes les âmes sont placées sur un pied d'égalité… Tu n'es pas un garçon ordinaire, je l'ai remarqué dès que mes yeux ce sont posés sur toi, lorsque tu es arrivé à l'automne. »**

**« - Je ne pourrais mentir à l'homme qui m'a sauvé du froid mordant des saisons hivernales, hm... Je suis, effectivement un fugitif. J'ai assurément un secret à protéger, et personne ne saurait être plus insolite que moi, hm. »** Répondis-je, le regard impassible.

Gamma hocha pensivement la tête, et je vis à l'expression de ses yeux qu'il savait déjà tout cela. J'avais décidé de lui cacher ma véritable nature si tôt arrivé ici, mais je m'étais promit de tout lui dévoiler s'il me le demandait. J'apportais au sentiment de reconnaissance une estime sans égal. Lui parler en toute franchise si l'opportunité venait à se présenter était la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour le remercier de toutes ses attentions à mon égard, et je n'avais pas peur de lui révéler qui j'étais réellement, au risque de me faire mesquinement dénoncer par la suite.

**« - Je suis Deidara Iwa, misérable et atroce Youma du royaume de la Terre, porteur du Yokai Daidarabocchi, hm. Fugitif de rang S, recherché aux quatre coins du continent selon les ordres du roi féodal Toshiba… »** Achevais-je, le souffle court et les mains tremblantes.

**« - Non… Tu es Deidara Iwa, honorable Youma du pays de la Terre, persécuté et trahi à maintes reprises par ceux que tu croyais tes amis. Enfant contraint de fuir son pays natal à cause d'un roi arrogant, vicieux et infatués nommé Toshiba. Fils honorable du clan Iwa, qui a lutté seul durant quatre longues années pour survivre face à un monde abominablement cruel et incapable d'assumer sa propre bêtise. »** Reprit Gamma, le regard compatissant.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux avec la même force qu'un torrent sauvage. Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis bien longtemps, et je m'étonnai de voir que de simples paroles pouvaient avoir sur moi l'effet d'une bombe destructrice capable de briser toutes mes défenses. Gamma me serra dans ses bras nappés que l'âge réfléchi avait rendus frêles, et je me laissais aller à mon chagrin comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. A cet instant précis, je n'étais plus Deidara Iwa : juste un misérable enfant perdu dans les limbes du remords et dans les abîmes d'un monde barbare qui m'avait tout prit.

Non, je n'étais pas un fugitif, juste un martyr de l'humanité. Non, je n'étais pas un monstre, juste un homme à qui on avait insufflé un chemin factice. Non, je n'avais pas honte de mon passé, j'étais juste triste qu'il m'ait mené à une telle indigence. Gamma avait reconnu tout cela, et c'était bien le premier entre tous. Ma joie d'être enfin comprit par quelqu'un en ce monde était si grande qu'elle induisait dans mon cœur un besoin irrépressible de déverser toute la souffrance accumulée au cours des trois années passées. Il m'avait entendu, accepté, et rendu heureux grâce à de simples mots… Je ne pouvais lui donner en échange qu'une seule chose : ma reconnaissance éternelle.

**« - Tu peux rester ici mon enfant. Les âmes meurtries ont toujours trouvé refuge en ces lieux… Je t'enseignerais ce qu'il te faudra savoir pour te défendre face à l'univers. »** Déclara-t-il, alors que mes larmes se tarissaient.

Gamma m'apprit tout ce qu'un ninja devait savoir… Je m'ennuyai lors de mes leçons de théorie, prenait du plaisir dans mes entraînements physiques et souffrait au cours de mes instructions au genjutsu. Petit à petit, le pouvoir du Yokai qui m'habitait m'apparu comme une évidence. Mes performances augmentaient un peu plus chaque jour et je parvins bientôt à maîtriser parfaitement chacune des techniques que mon professeur m'inculquait.

J'étais un artiste de la pyrotechnie, une bombe humaine capable de créer des explosions gigantesques, un artificier qui n'avait pour limite que sa propre folie des grandeurs volcaniques. Mes sculptures en argiles étaient mon art. Cet art était le reflet de ma raison de vivre. Et ma raison de vivre était l'éphémère. Vouée à une existence fugitive et prompte, mes idoles étaient toutefois si éclatantes que leur explosion marquait durablement les esprits. Pour moi, la chose était une évidence : « l'art est une explosion ! ».

Je quittai le temple presque deux ans plus tard, à l'aube de mes dix-sept ans, lorsque Gamma mourût d'une étrange maladie que l'on appelle la peste. Mon chemin reprit, mon quotidien redevint monotone, et je me fis enrôlé anonymement dans l'armée d'Iwa en tant que soldat spécialisé dans les attentats à la bombe. C'était là, le seul moyen de pouvoir faire vivre librement mon art. Mon commando voyageait entre les pays voisin, causant pagaille et terreur à travers les troupes ennemies grâce à mon talent qui devenait toujours plus grandiose à chaque nouvel assaut. Je me complaisais dans cette vie éclatante, maculée de feu, de cendre et de chaleur. C'était là ma place, et je l'avais comprit…

Le solstice d'été approchait marquant de ce fait la venue de ma prochaine majorité. Comme à mon habitude, je m'entraînais inlassablement dans l'une des salles du camp de Mourai, notre quartier général. Les statues qui bordaient l'enceinte de la pièce me servaient de cibles, et j'eus vite fait de toutes les réduire à l'état de poussière.

**« - Iwaki ? »**

Je sursautai. Personne ici ne connaissait mon véritable prénom. Pour dire vrai, j'avais prit le plus grand soin à cacher ma véritable identité au sein de la brigade – vous en devinez certainement la raison. Après avoir dérobé et falsifié la carte identitaire d'un ninja faiblard que j'avais croisé à la frontière du pays, j'avais prit le nom de Yue Nishimura.

**« - Qui êtes-vous, hm ? »** demandai-je à mes interlocuteurs, feintant l'assurance.

Ils étaient trois… Et sans vouloir paraître grossier, deux d'entre eux étaient de véritables monstruosités ! L'un avaient la peau aussi bleu que le ciel, les dents pointue comme celle d'un fauve et les yeux curieusement circulaires. L'autre ressemblait à un scorpion bossu, éclopé et gras. Seul le dernier paraissait à peu près normal. Filiforme, brun et cerné, son visage était à moitié dissimulé sous un étrange chapeau de paille tressée – de même que ceux de ses compagnons.

**« - l'Akatsuki. »** Répondit l'homme à tête de requin.

**« - Akatsuki ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, hm ? Peu importe… Dégagez d'ici ! J'essaye de perfectionner mon art, hm. »** Répliquai-je, exaspéré.

**« - Pourquoi devrais-je faire équipe avec ce gamin bruyant et médiocre ? Il va se faire tuer en deux seconde… »** Déclara le scorpion, en ignorant ma requête.

**« - Ordres du boss… Ses habilités sont surprenantes à ce qu'il parait. Il nous serra utile. »** Répondit le brun, d'un air dédaigneux.

**« - Vous… Vous savez à propos de moi, hm ? Qui êtes-vous à la fin ? »** M'exclamai-je, subitement paniqué.

**« - Tu t'appelle Iwaki, tu as fuis ton village natal suite à la mort précoce de tes parents et tu y es revenu après avoir changé d'identité… »** Récita calmement le requin, en souriant de façon machiavélique.

**« - Ce serrait dommage qu'ils apprennent qui tu es vraiment, tu ne crois pas ? »** Reprit le brun, tout aussi placidement.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi fait dans un endroit pareil ? »** Demanda à son tour le scorpion.

**« - Je mets mon art à la disposition de mon pays… Les gens m'envoient des requêtes et je les exécute à l'aide de mes sculptures, hm. »** Répondis-je, et sortant de ma poche un oiseaux finement modelé.

**« - Sculptures ? »**

**« - Exactement ! Un modelage complexe et raffiné d'argile imprégné d'un puissant chakra, hm. Une représentation allégorique de l'éphémère au travers d'une simple mais lumineuse explosion ! »** M'exclamai-je en faisant voler mon oiseau.

**« - Je crois qu'il nous en a assez dit… Je vais le mettre au tapis. »** Déclara le brun.

**« - Me mettre au tapis ? »** Répliquai-je, profondément énervé.

**« - C'est ça… Si je te bats, tu rejoins l'Akatsuki. Si je perds, on te laisse tranquille. Marché conclu ? »**

Il ne me laissa évidemment pas le temps de répondre. Son corps disparut brutalement et je le vis se déplacer telle une ombre sortie tout droit de l'enfer. Sa vitesse d'attaque était surprenante mais je n'étais pas inexpérimenté au point de me laisser avoir par ce genre de stratagème. Son poing fendit l'air, je m'agenouillai au sol et l'envoyait valdinguer contre un mur à l'aide de mon pied. Il s'écrasa violement sur par terre, ses os se brisant dans un claquement sinistre.

**« - Ne sous-estime pas mon art ! »** Hurlai-je à son adresse, en façonnant une chenille.

Après avoir utilisé ma technique de décuplement, je lançais ma sculpture devenue énorme sur mon assaillant. Elle l'encercla rapidement, l'immobilisant dans un cercueil d'argile. J'allais l'achevé en faisant exploser ma bombe, mais mes mains refusèrent de bouger. Incrédule et profondément surpris, je remarquai que mon arme n'était non pas enroulée autour de mon agresseur, mais de mon propre corps… Les trois hommes se tenaient face à moi, le mur détruit avait inexplicablement reprit forme et le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de la bouche du brun avait miraculeusement disparu.

**« - Genjutsu ? »** Murmurai-je, ma voix se tordant à cause de l'étau d'argile qui bridait mes poumons.

A cet instant j'eus peur. Terriblement peur. Face à moi se tenaient deux yeux rouge sang. Les même que ceux que j'avais vu il y a cinq ans… Des yeux si pourpres qu'ils semblaient emplis de colère, de haine et de cruauté. Un regard similaire à celui qui avait marqué mon destin au fer rouge d'un statut que je n'avais jamais voulu. Les yeux d'un démon… Mes jambes me semblèrent soudainement aussi molles que du coton, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra tellement que j'en eus des vertiges et mon souffle se coupa frénétiquement… C'était l'Art… Le pouvoir d'ôter à un homme tout espoir, tout rêve et toute joie en pas moins d'une demi-seconde. Un talent qui consistait à faire basculer une vie à la vitesse du son. L'éphémère le plus splendide, le plus chimérique et le plus éclatant qui soit. Une beauté cruelle, inaccessible et démoniaque que nul être humain ne devait être capable de brandir. Et pourtant, cet homme l'avait atteint.

**« - Tu as perdu… »**

Il y eut un tintement doux, pareil à l'écho fluctuant produit par une simple clochette. Mon corps bascula lentement sur le sol, les visages de mes assaillants se brouillèrent jusqu'à n'être plus que des ombres, puis tout devint noir... Je plongeai lascivement dans les abîmes d'un sommeil profond sans rêve ni cauchemar.

* * *

La première chose que je vis en ouvrant les yeux était du gris teinté de pourpre : Les murs d'une pièce rectangulaire et close sur lesquels dansait la lueur d'une bougie posée à mon chevet. Ma tête me lançait. J'avais une migraine atroce. Le sang affluait plantureusement dans mes oreilles, rendant mes capacités auditives minimes. L'humidité parfumait l'air d'une odeur crue de plantes vertes et de pierres moites. Mes vertiges ne cessèrent que plusieurs heures après mon réveil et ma névralgie demeura de longues minutes. La porte grinça sinistrement à ma gauche. J'aurais voulu tourner la tête pour voir qui entrait, mais mon cou était engourdit à un tel point que le moindre mouvement aurait revigoré ma migraine, et je n'y tenais pas vraiment.

**« - Tiens, tiens… La belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin. » **Ironisa la voix douce et mesquine du nouvel arrivant.

Il y eut un bruit de couvert, puis un battement de pas régulier m'indiqua que l'homme s'approchait de ma couche. Il était maintenant assez près pour que je puisse le distingué… Et il ne m'évoqua absolument rien. C'était un jeune garçon au visage poupin qui ne devait pas dépasser la vingtaine. De longues mèches rousses auréolaient son front et ses joues opalines, lui donnant des airs candides. Ses yeux, à-demi clos, étaient d'un mordoré presque pâle et sa bouche ténue se crayonnait en un sourire à la fois moqueur et innocent.

**« - Où suis-je, hm ? »** Articulai-je péniblement en tentant de me relever.

**« - A l'Akatsuki, bien entendu. Aurais-tu déjà oublié le contrat d'Itachi ? »** Répondit-il, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Tous les évènements passés me revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Mon combat, ma défaite, les yeux du démon et le noir… Je fus consécutivement traversé par la honte, la peur, l'angoisse et la colère. Le jeune homme m'aida à m'asseoir dans mon lit, bien que je ne vis absolument aucune gentillesse dans cette action. A vrai dire, j'avais plutôt la nette impression qu'il ne l'avait fait que par pitié ou obligation.

**« - Non… Je m'en souviens parfaitement, hm. »** Répondis-je amèrement.

**« - Bien… Dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Mange un bout, habille-toi et rejoint moi dans le couloir. Tu as vingt minutes. » **Déclara placidement mon interlocuteur.

**« - Quoi ? Mais je peux à peine bouger ! »** M'exclamai-je, en le foudroyant du regard.

**« - Vingt minutes… Une fois ce délai écoulé, je te tue. »** Répéta-t-il, en sortant de la chambre sous mon expression horrifiée.

Tout comme cet étranger me l'avait ordonné, je m'exécutais au mieux et sortis de mes appartements vingt minutes plus tard… Bon, d'accord, en réalité c'était plutôt une demi-heure plus tard, mais l'exploit était impossible à réaliser vu ma condition.

**« - Que les choses soient bien claires : j'ai horreur d'attendre. La prochaine fois que tu ne respecte pas le temps impartit, je t'étripe. »** Déclara le rouquin, en m'adressant un regard digne d'un psychopathe.

Sur ce, il s'engouffra dans la galerie de tunnels. Je le suivais tant bien que mal, boitant à moitié et chancelant de gauche à droite à chaque foulée. Je n'aimais pas cet homme. Son attitude avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Mais le provoquer n'aurait certainement pas été une bonne chose à faire. Il dégageait une quantité surprenante de chakra et mon état physique ne m'aurait pas permit de tenir plus d'une seconde en combat singulier. Résigné et honteux, j'obtempérais donc à la moindre de ses exigences.

**« - Nous y sommes. »** Déclara-t-il, en s'arrêtant devant une porte dont la banalité égalait celle de toutes les autres dans cette allée.

Il frappa à son encontre et pénétra dans la pièce. A l'effigie de ma chambre et des couloirs que nous avions traversés, seules quelques bougies hasardement disposées l'éclairaient. D'immenses bibliothèques remplies de livres, de grimoires et de statuettes sordides s'alignaient contre les murs et un unique bureau trônait en son centre. Le rouquin s'avança, me faisant signe de l'imiter et nous arrivâmes bientôt face à un homme étrange. Il avait le visage sévère et hautain des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier. Ses cheveux tiraient sur l'orange et ses yeux étaient d'un violet profane qui ne m'inspirait aucune bienveillance. Des dizaines de piercings coupaient son teint blafard en plusieurs endroits, tels que son nez ou ses oreilles… Oui, il avait incontestablement du style, mais ça faisait peur à voir.

**« - Alors c'est toi, Iwaki ?... Bienvenue dans l'Akatsuki. »** Commença-t-il d'une voix plate et orgueilleuse.

**« - Qui êtes-vous à la fin, hm ? »**

**« - Une organisation criminelle qui regroupe les nukenins les plus puissants de chaque pays. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur toi… Et ton pouvoir m'intéresse. »** Répondit-il, toujours aussi placide.

**« - Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup, hm… C'est quoi votre but au juste ? Tuer, voler, répandre le chaos, hm ? »** Marmonnai-je ironiquement.

**« - Pas exactement… Sais-tu ce qu'est un Biju, Iwaki ? »**

**« - Vous voulez parler de ces neuf créatures à queues, hm ? »**

**« - Oui... Notre objectif est de tous les capturer. Avec leurs pouvoir, nous pourrons mettre fin au cycle infini de la tristesse et de l'injustice qui souille notre monde. Nous pourrons créer un nouvel univers où la cupidité des hommes n'existera plus. »** Déclara-t-il en prenant des airs glorieux.

**« - Oh… Alors en fait, vous êtes juste une bande de criminels idéaliste, hm. »** Me moquai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Tu feras équipe avec Sasori, ici présent. Nous fonctionnons par binôme, et j'attends de vous une coopération irréprochable. Ce sera tout pour l'instant… »** Conclût-il, en ignorant ma remarque.

* * *

J'appris par la suite que l'Akatsuki était composée de neuf autres membres. Avec moi à son actif, elle en comportait dorénavant dix. Sasori n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard, et je compris bien vite, à mes dépends, que les longues discussions ne l'enchantaient pas. Il se contenta juste de me donner les noms de certains criminels qui travaillaient avec nous. Kisame, l'homme-requin, faisait équipe avec Itachi Uchiwa, le nukenin aux yeux rouges qui m'avait battu en pas moins d'une minute et envers lequel je nourrissais une rancœur sans égal. Hidan, un personnage vulgaire et apparemment immortel, avait pour homologue Kakuzu, zombie avare et effrayant capable de se faire embrocher cinq fois avant de mourir. Pain, dirigeait l'organisation aux côtés de Konan, la seule fille de l'injonction. Zetsu, dont le physique avait tout de végétant, agissait seul et n'avait pour utilité que les missions d'espionnage ou de reconnaissance. Pour finir venait Tobi, un gringalet idiot que j'avais fait exploser si tôt qu'il m'avait confondu avec une fille… Bref, la plus splendide bande d'idiots que j'avais jamais rencontrés !

**« - Voici tes nouveaux appartements. Les binômes doivent partager leurs chambres. »** Déclara Sasori en pénétrant dans une pièce tout aussi miteuse que les autres.

**« - C'est pas le grand luxe dit donc, hm… »** Marmonnai-je en m'allongeant sur le lit de gauche.

**« - A ta place je ne me plaindrais pas… Ou Kakuzu risque de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Je veux bien admettre que cet environnement n'a rien à voir avec ton palais d'antan, mais il va falloir t'y faire, Iwaki. »** Répondit-il nonchalamment.

**. « - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »** M'emportais-je, alors qu'il haussait un sourcil.

Je ne supportais pas ce prénom. Je le maudissais comme on maudit un damné, le haïssais comme on haït son ennemi et le méprisais comme on méprise ses rivaux. Il était la cause de toutes mes souffrances, la raison des multiples trahisons dont j'avais été victime et l'origine de toutes les épreuves que j'avais eus à endurer. L'entendre me rappelait ma vie antérieure, la joie que j'avais goûtée autrefois et la violence avec laquelle on m'y avait arraché. Je ne méritais plus de porter le patronyme des Iwa. Ma condition ne me le permettait plus.

**« - C'est Deidara, hm… »** Repris-je, d'une voix plus douce.

Il hocha pensivement la tête, et je me sentais vraiment gêné de lui avoir ainsi hurlé dessus. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Personne ne connaissait mon passé, les tribulations que j'avais traversées et la douleur qui m'avait habitée durant presque cinq ans. Seule ma mémoire en connaissait l'existence, et elle était d'ailleurs la seule gardienne de mon infortune. Je bégayais de brèves excuses, et il soupira d'un air las.

**« - Je ne te demande pas de me parler de toi. Tous les membres de cette organisation ont un passé plutôt funeste. Certain ne le cache pas, d'autre préfère garder ça pour eux… Nous respectons ça. »** Déclara Sasori, un sourire anormalement triste sur les lèvres.

**« - Toi aussi, hm ? »** Me risquai-je à lui demander.

**« - Oui… J'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge de cinq ans. Ils sont partis sans jamais revenir… Je ne sais même plus comment j'ai atterrit ici. Beaucoup de chose se sont passées depuis cette époque… Je suppose que c'est un coup du destin. » **Expliqua-t-il brièvement.

**« - Ca nous fait au moins un point en commun, hm. »** Plaisantai-je en me rallongeant.

**« - Pour sur. »** Répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Voilà une semaine que j'étais à l'Akatsuki. Mes échanges verbaux avec Sasori étaient toujours aussi restreins, Tobi me tapait sérieusement sur le système, Hidan m'agaçait avec ses braillements, et j'avais des envies de meurtres à chaque fois que je croisais Itachi. C'était décidément le paradis ! Un éden qui s'acheva d'ailleurs à ma plus grande joie lorsque Pain consentit à nous donner une mission au pays de l'herbe… Béni soit-il.

**« - AH ! »** Hurlai-je en voyant l'énorme scorpion vouté à l'entrée du repère.

**« - Quoi ? »** Répondit la voix rocailleuse de la… chose.

**« - Heu… Auriez-vous vu Sasori, hm ? »** Demandai-je, en reprenant mon souffle.

* * *

**~ Petit mot :** Et voilà ! Vous venez d'assister à la rencontre de ce cher Deidara avec les membres de l'Akatsuki. J'ai essayé de rester conforme à celle qui nous est contée dans le véritable manga, mais n'oublions pas que cette histoire n'est que fiction… On a le droit à quelques petits écarts, non ? Bref, le prochain chapitre serra beaucoup plus centré sur les relations de notre héro avec les autres membres de l'organisation. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous viendrez lire la suite ! J'ai remarqué que certaines fanfictions se permettaient une petite « bande-annonce » pour mettre en haleine les lecteurs… Une excellente idée d'après moi, qui ne manque pas d'originalité ! Je vous annonce donc l'instauration de cette même méthode pour mon histoire =).

Dans le prochain chapitre de « Tout a prit fin là où tout aurait du commencer » :

- De l'action !... _« J'ai le postérieur en feu ! »_

- Mais aussi du romantisme !... _« Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, et j'ai des envies suicidaires. »_

- Des aveux sordides !... _« Le masochisme est ma vocation dans la vie ! »_

- Avec en prime des surnoms idiots !... _« Je vais l'appeler Pastèque ! »_

- Des vérités générales !... _« C'est quoi cet accent de tapette ? »_

- Et surtout, des relations ambigüe (…ou pas) !... _« C'est trop bon ! J'en veux encore ! »_


	4. Les secrets de l'unicité

**REMERCIEMENTS**

Une fois encore, et comme toujours, un grand MERCI à toutes celles et ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser leurs impressions sur le ou les chapitres précédents ! Je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire vous plaît toujours autant… Que de compliments ! Je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête (lol). Bref, certains se demandaient pourquoi je n'avais pas poster depuis un certain temps… La réponse est simple : Tout d'abord à cause du bac (et oui, les révisions ça prend du temps !). Ensuite, et surtout, parce que mon ordinateur – en bel idiot qu'il est – a trouvé le moyen de me lâcher au début du mois ! Bref, un grand moment chargé d'émotion XD. Si non j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre ! =)

* * *

_« C'est lorsque les ennemis ont oublié leurs aversion_

_qu'ils se rendent compte de leurs similitudes.. »_

**[Frossard]**

**- Thème musical pour le chapitre 4 -**

« _Kingyo hanabi_ » de Ai Otsuka

* * *

**.TOUT A PRIS FIN LA OU TOUT AURAIT DU COMMENCER.**

– **Chapitre 4 : Les secrets de l'unicité –**

Ma première impression ne fut ni la surprise, ni l'intérêt, ni l'incrédulité, mais un étonnement vigoureux comme le plus noir de tous les abîmes. Comment Sasori, bel homme à la frimousse angélique, avait-il pu se transformer en une chose aussi grossière, trapue et baroque ? J'étais tellement pantois face à ce changement d'apparence que je restai quelques secondes encore ridiculement ébahit, incapable du moindre geste ou de la moindre pensée logique. Son corps devenu disparate et malhabile s'éloigna sur le sentier, faisant crisser la terre et laissant derrière lui une empreinte large de plusieurs mètres.

**« - Alors, tu viens ? On n'a pas toute la journée ! »** S'exclama-t-il, brisant ma tétanie.

**« - Sasori… C'est quoi cette chose, hm ? »** Demandais-je en grimaçant.

**« - Hiruko. »** Répondit-il simplement.

Je n'étais pas tout à fait sur de vouloir connaître le pourquoi du comment de l'utilisation d'un pareil engin… Ca faisait juste froid dans le dos. Nous marchâmes durant de longues heures au travers d'une forêt dense et humide, avant de nous retrouver au beau milieu de champs verdoyants et fleurit – signe que nous avions passé la frontière du pays de l'herbe. Sasori m'apprit qu'il était un marionnettiste confirmé et qu'il utilisait ce talent lors de ses combats. Il qualifiait d'ailleurs cela d'art… Je n'étais évidemment pas d'accord. S'en suivit donc d'un long débat… Nos points de vue étaient aux parfaits antipodes, et ce n'étaient pas les arguments qui nous manquaient pour justifier chacune de nos visions. Aucun de nous ne voulait céder, répliquant à chaque fois par un opposé qui se voulait irritant mais bel et bien juste.

**« - L'art est quelque chose de fragile, d'instantané et de fugitif, hm. Il faut que ce soit une manifestation lumineuse et grandiose qui marque les esprits à jamais malgré sa vélocité d'action. »**

**« - Ce que tu dis est contradictoire. Si l'art se traduisait par une simple notion d'éphémère, alors il n'aurait aucune raison d'exister, puisque son temps de vie serrait minime et par conséquent médiocre. Alors que si on choisit de le considérer comme un phénomène qui se prolonge dans le temps, et qui obtient un statut comparable à celui de l'éternel, sa beauté est unique car il devient une chimère. »** Rétorqua-t-il, heureux de m'avoir fait ravaler mes paroles.

**« - Mais un évènement qui reste figé et immuable n'a pas non plus de raison d'exister, puisqu'il est invariable, hm. L'art est avant tout une chose qui induit l'admiration. Et l'admiration est une surprise soudaine de l'âme, qui fait que les yeux se portent à considérer avec attention les choses qui leur apparaissent comme rares, prompt et extraordinaires, hm ! » **Répondis-je, en usant de toute ma répartie.

**« - C'est juste, mais l'éternel provoque très souvent beaucoup plus d'admiration que l'éphémère. Si nous prenons pour exemple l'existence humaine, il est facile de voir qu'un homme immortel suscitera beaucoup plus d'attention qu'un autre qui devra mourir tôt ou tard, puisque c'est justement ce qui est banal. »**

Nous parlâmes ainsi toute la journée, jusqu'à atteindre enfin la ville de Warabi. J'avais considérer jusque là Sasori comme quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas faire la conversation. Et pourtant, il était surprenant de voir avec quelle passion il défendait son art. Nous avions discuté de longues heures, sans presque aucune interruption. Et je dois bien avouer qu'il avait réussit à me convaincre. Non pas que ma vision de l'art ait changée, loin de là, mais il me fallait reconnaître que son avis se défendait bien. Au détriment de mon accord total avec ses dits, il avait toutefois réussit à gagner mon respect. Et je savais la chose réciproque.

Nous arpentâmes les ruelles bondées de monde jusqu'à trouver un abri où passer la nuit. Une petite auberge traditionnelle et typique des villages frontaliers fit l'affaire. La tavernière, femme rondelette aux joues rosies par le saké, nous délivra la clé d'une chambre contre la maudite somme de trente ryos. Un prix qui aurait enchanté Kakuzu s'il avait été là. Nous montâmes donc au deuxième étage pour découvrir une pièce incroyablement étriquée où siégeaient deux lits, une commode et une salle de douche pas plus grande qu'un cagibi. Le grand luxe comparé à la chambre que nous occupions habituellement au repère et qui pullulait de moisissure.

**« - J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche, hm. »** Annonçais-je en balançant ma cape à motifs nuageux sur l'édredon grisâtre.

Après m'être enfermé dans la salle de bain, je retirais le reste de mes habits et entrepris de me laver sous les jets brûlant du pommeau. Mes muscles se décontractèrent, ma tension baissa et mon esprit plongea dans la moiteur stérile de la buée qui voilait l'atmosphère. Je ne sortis qu'une heure plus tard, les mains fripées, le corps alangui et le cerveau vidé de toute distension. Le cocon d'eau bouillante dans lequel j'avais demeuré jusque là m'avait détendu au point que tout mon organisme en était devenu léthargique. J'étais épuisé…

Sasori avait quitté Hiruko et lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre, il était paisiblement allongé sur son lit, le visage tourné vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce et les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il avait lui aussi retirer sa cape, et je fus surpris de voir que tous son corps était recouvert de bois… Etait-ce là une cuirasse de protection qu'il utilisait lors de ses combats ?

**« - Sasori… C'est quoi ça ? »** Demandais-je, en désignant son bras droit.

**« - Du bois. » **Répondit-il, en haussant un sourcil.

**« - Oui, je sais. Mais pourquoi ton corps en est recouvert, hm ? »** Continuais-je, exaspéré par sa réponse.

**« - Rectification : Ceci est mon corps. »**

**« - Quoi ? »** M'exclamais-je en faisant les yeux ronds.

Il soupira, et je compris qu'il n'avait pas véritablement envie de s'attarder en discussion. Mais la chose était tout de même digne d'intérêt, non ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise un homme entièrement fait de bois ! Je crus un instant qu'il n'allait pas répondre, mais il se décida enfin à parler. Après quelques minutes, certes, mais au moins il prit la peine de m'expliquer.

**« - Je suis moi-même l'une de mes œuvres. Autrement dit, un pantin… C'est un excellent avantage lors d'un combat. Je ne peux pas mourir, ni être blessé. Je ne vieillis pas non plus. Et c'est aussi la preuve que mon talent n'est pas qu'un simple fantasme. »** Déclara-t-il, revigorant de ce fait ma surprise.

**« - C'est… C'est toi qui as fait ça, hm ? »** Demandai-je en caressant du bout des doigts l'écorce lisse et pâle de son avant-bras.

**« - Oui. N'oublie pas que ma vision de l'art est l'éternel. Me transformer moi-même en pantin était une passe inévitable si je voulais faire vivre pleinement mon point de vue. »**

Je restais silencieux, et pensif. Plus le temps passait, et plus je nous découvrais des similitudes. Moi aussi, lorsque le moment viendrait, je me transformerais en chef d'œuvre. Nous faisions preuve de la même dévotion envers nos idéaux artistiques, et un respect sans égale me prit à la gorge lorsque je compris qu'il avait atteint le point culminant de ses ambitions. Sasori avait eut le courage et la force de faire exister son art à travers son propre corps, même si cela représentait de grosses abnégations. Je savais qu'une telle ferveur était synonyme d'un sacrifice ultime de soit, d'une dévotion sans pareille. Je l'admirais pour ça… Et j'espérais aussi qu'il reconnaitrait mon talent quand mon propre sacrifice aurait lieu. Je voulais qu'il le voit, qu'il en soit éblouit et qu'il s'en souvienne à jamais.

**« - Tu es un véritable artiste, hm ! »** M'exclamai-je en souriant.

Il fut d'abord surpris de ma remarque, puis un sourire reconnaissant naquit sur ses lèvres mutines. Je savais quelle joie les artistes éprouvaient lorsqu'on agréait leurs aptitudes, et Sasori était très certainement heureux que je reconnaisse les siennes. Il m'expliqua par la suite que son organisme n'avait pas besoin de manger ou de dormir. Je plaisantais à mon tour en disant que de telles dispositions devaient réjouir Kakuzu en vue de la gratuité de sa condition. L'horloge rouillée qui trônait au dessus de la porte indiqua bientôt une heure du matin, et je sentais la fatigue poindre. Sasori me recommanda d'aller dormir et je suivis son conseille sans grand mal. Le lit n'était pas très confortable et avait des odeurs de vieille lessive.

**« - Dis Sasori… Tu as quel âge, hm ? »** Demandais-je, curieux.

**« - C'est une question déplacée. Peut-être qu'un jour je te le dirais. »** Répondit-il, en un sourire lubrique.

* * *

Notre mission était simple : Dérober un parchemin dans le temple de Kiku no Hana, à l'est de la ville, et tuer son propriétaire. D'après Sasori, Pain nous avait certainement attribué un objectif facile à remplir afin de vérifier mes capacités primaires. Il m'apprit également que le niveau de difficulté des missions allait grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'elles étaient remplies, jusqu'à ce que le boss décide que le membre en question avait atteint un échelon suffisant pour capturer un Biju.

Nous arrivâmes donc au sanctuaire avec la ferme intention d'en finir au plus vite… Après avoir pénétrer en son enceinte – non sans défoncer quelques murs et quelques ninjas qui gênaient notre passage – le dénommé Hiruzen, entre autre notre cible, se présenta à nous. C'était un vieil homme à la barbe hirsute et aux yeux verts absinthe.

**« - Qui êtes-vous ? »** Demanda-t-il, menaçant.

**« - Akatsuki. »** Répondit calmement la voix terne d'Hiruko.

Comme je m'y attendais, la chose fut vite réglée. Nous repartîmes à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le parchemin en notre possession et Hiruzen mort sur les pavés maculés de sang. J'avais fait diversion avec une explosion de force minime, et Sasori l'avait embroché avec la queue de sa marionnette sordide lorsqu'il avait baissé sa garde. Le coup qu'il lui avait porté n'était pas fatal, mais le poison s'était bien entendu chargé de lui donner la mort. La pitié que m'inspirait le corps inerte de cet homme meurtri sur le dallage me rebuta, et je ne tirais absolument aucune satisfaction de notre combat. Après tout, quelle gloire peut-on haler du meurtre d'un grand-père ?

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence. Il faisait nuit lorsque nous arrivâmes au repère, et la discrétion était de rigueur si nous ne voulions pas réveiller les autres membres déjà endormis. Sasori m'assura qu'il se chargerait du rapport de mission, et que je pouvais aller me coucher. Je me dirigeais donc vers notre chambre, le pas traînant et le cœur souillé du pêcher que j'avais commis.

Le lendemain matin, Pain me convoqua dans son bureau. J'y retrouvais mon camarade sous sa véritable forme, ses traits poupins ayant remplacés la laideur de sa marionnette voutée. Le leader nous félicita placidement, et nous pûmes disposer quelques minutes plus tard. Sasori et moi nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la cuisine, où Tobi, Kisame et Hidan se trouvaient déjà. On n'aura beau dire, mais qu'on soit un criminel ou un honnête homme, le réveille est toujours difficile pour tout le monde. Kisame dormait presque sur sa tasse de thé, Hidan faisait encore plus peur à voir que d'habitude, et seul Tobi semblait débordé d'une énergie agaçante et idiote. Je prenais place aux côtés de l'homme-requin, qui me salua d'une voix ensommeillée.

**« - Bonjour Deidara-sempai ! »** Hurla alors l'énergumène à tête de citrouille.

**« - La ferme idiot, hm. »** Répondis-je, le regard foudroyant.

**« - N'espère pas qu'il t'écoute… Ca va faire vingt minutes qu'on lui demande de se taire. »** Déclara Kisame, en s'accoudant paresseusement sur la table.

**« - Deidara-sempai, la mission s'est bien passée ? Sasori-sempai a été gentil ? Tobi, lui, est toujours un bon garçon. Vous avez fait bobo aux méchants ? Et Deidara-sempai a utilisé ses pétards ? »** Déblatéra longuement cet imbécile alors que mon self-control atteignait un seuil critique.

**« - Pourquoi vous ne répondez-pas sempai ? »**

Ce fut certainement le sempai de trop… N'y tenant plus, je me levais, rouge de colère et exaspéré à un tel point que la décision à prendre fut comme un automatisme. Un oiseau blanc comme neige jaillit de ma main après que j'eux prélevé un peu d'argile dans la sacoche noire qui pendait sur ma hanche, et que je ne quittais jamais. Cet imbécile s'émerveilla devant la petite sculpture qui s'était maintenant posée sur le sol, face à lui.

**« - Oh ! Tobi trouve le bébé oiseau mignon ! On peut le garder ? »** S'exclama-t-il, en s'agenouillant.

Hidan ricana sournoisement, Kisame soupira et Sasori esquissa un sourire taquin. Ils étaient, tout comme moi, impatients de voir exploser la tête de cet idiot blablateur, et apparemment ravis que quelqu'un s'en charge à leur place. Tobi se baissa, attrapa l'oiseau dans ses mains gantées et porta l'idole à la hauteur de son visage.

**« - Je vais l'appeler Pastèque ! »** Déclara-t-il bêtement.

**« - Katsu ! »** M'écriais-je.

La statuette explosa. J'avais prit soin d'y incorporer la juste dose de chakra. En conséquence de quoi, le flux brûlant nous épargna. Tobi hurla, Hidan explosa de rire, et un sourire victorieux crayonna mes lèvres. J'eus juste le temps de voir déguerpir à toute vitesse une ombre noir dans le couloir voisin.

**« - Tobi a les fesses qui brûle ! »** Hurla la voix stridente de ce dernier.

La tête de citrouille cria au feu jusqu'à ce que je l'assomme, Kisame termina paisiblement sa tasse de thé, Hidan partit s'embrocher les tripes dans sa chambre, pendant que Sasori asticotait l'une de ses marionnettes… Bref, une journée banale qui commençait au sein de l'organisation criminelle la plus stupide et immature que j'avais jamais eus l'occasion de voir. Le soleil brillait, le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient et j'avais des envies suicidaires… Mais le fait mis à part, tout allait bien.

* * *

Sasori était parti en mission hier matin, et ne devait rentrer que dans trois jours. Pain étant à court de recrue pour une affaire qu'il avait définit comme « de la plus haute importance » s'était résigné à l'envoyer au pays de la cascade. Il avait de surcroit précisé que ma participation était à exclure, étant donner que la discrétion était une chose inflexible pour le succès de cette tâche, et que mes aptitudes aux combats étaient un peu trop explosif pour passer inaperçues… Je me retrouvais donc en solitaire, plus déprimé que jamais et franchement au bord de l'autodestruction.

Itachi et son homologue étaient eux aussi partis pour le pays de la terre. Bien entendu, l'absence de l'Uchiwa n'était pas pour me déplaire, mais Kisame avait, tout comme moi, une passion démentielle pour le poker, et faire une partie avec lui m'aurait au moins distrait quelques heures. Kakuzu passait ses journées à la trésorerie pour comptabilisé les revenus de l'organisation, Zetsu avait disparu je ne savais trop où, et le leader ne quittait jamais son bureau… Mes seules alternatives restaient donc Tobi et Hidan. Sachant que j'insupportais l'un et avait peur de l'autre, leurs compagnies aurait été encore pire que la solitude mortuaire dans laquelle j'avais entrepris de m'isoler.

**« - Hey, Deidara ! »** Me héla une voix au bout du couloir.

**« - Quoi, hm ? »** Répondis-je, si tôt refroidit en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Hidan.

**« - Je m'ennui. »**

**« - Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse, hm ? »** Rétorquais-je, exaspéré.

**« - Allons nous entraîner ! »** Proposa-t-il – ordonna-t-il plutôt.

**« - J'ai pas envie, hm… »** Déclarais-je, en lui tournant le dos.

Mes pas raisonnèrent dans l'allée, et je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour voir la mine déconfite et boudeuse de cet idiot de prêtre. Il cria mon nom une fois encore, et je l'ignorais de plus belle. Je n'étais pas à son service non plus !

**« - C'est quoi cet accent de tapette ? »**

Je stoppais ma marche. Non… Il n'avait tout de même pas osé… La colère me monta brusquement à la gorge, et je me retournais avec une lenteur toute calculée, les yeux plus noirs que jamais et la bouche déformée en un rictus infâme. S'il y avait une chose qui avait le don de me mettre hors de moi, c'était bien ce genre de remarques. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que les moqueries engendrées par ma fâcheuse habitude linguale me révoltaient plus que la critique de mon art, mais c'était là un point bien sensible que seul un idiot se serrait amusé à titiller.

**« - Je vais te démolir, hm. »** Murmurais-je distinctement, en appuyant tout particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

Je vis à son expression enchantée qu'il n'attendait que cela. Un homme avisé et raisonnable aurait tout bonnement gardé son calme, ne lui donnant pas ainsi la satisfaction d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Mais la sagesse ne faisait malheureusement pas partie de mes qualités. Elle était d'ailleurs bien éloignée de mon tempérament impulsif. Je m'élançais donc à sa poursuite, hurlant des insanités que je ne me permettrais pas de citer librement tant elles étaient grossières. Hidan obtînt ce qu'il voulait : un combat pour se distraire – bien que cela ressembla plus au jeu du chat et de la souris où il était la proie, et moi le carnivore. Les rôles s'inter-changeais parfois et j'étais à mon tour assaillit par les agressions fulgurantes de mon adversaire.

Il me faut avouer que je trouvais également une part de distraction dans cet affront et que cela me permit au moins de passer le temps. Le combat ne cessa qu'en fin d'après-midi, lorsque nous eûmes épuisé la majeure partie de notre chakra. L'assaut nous avait menés au dehors du repère, et nous étions à présent allongés dans l'herbe broussailleuse du camp d'entraînement mis à notre disposition. Le souffle court, recouverts de plaies bénignes et de poussière, nos yeux restèrent clos un moment. Hidan fut le premier à se relever – chose qui ne m'étonna pas vraiment.

**« - Je n'imaginais pas qu'un gringalet comme toi puisse avoir autant de ressources. »** Déclara-t-il, en relevant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de son carquant de gel.

**« - Et moi j'ai du mal à l'avouer, mais tu es vraiment fort, hm. »** Dis-je en retour, ce qui le fit sourire.

**« - Ca, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. »** Ironisa-t-il, en prenant des airs glorieux.

**« - Mais j'ajouterais aussi que tu es complètement taré, hm. J'avais l'impression de te voir sourire à chaque fois que l'une de mes bombes t'explosait à la figure. »** Fis-je remarquer, sans grande conviction cependant.

**« - Ce qui était présentement le cas. »** Confirma-t-il, à ma plus grande surprise.

**« - Masochiste ? »**

**« - C'est justement ma raison de vivre ! »** S'exclama-t-il en riant.

**« - Tu es fous, hm ? »** Osais-je demander, en me redressant à mon tour.

**« - Un peu, oui. Mais c'est plutôt long à expliquer. »** Avoua-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

**« - J'ai trois jours devant moi, alors je pense que tu peux prendre ton temps, hm. »** Plaisantais-je, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment prit la peine de parler avec Hidan. Il n'était à mes yeux qu'un homme atteint de démence et capable de tuer n'importe qui de sang froid. Cela vous surprendra peut-être, mais lorsqu'il me conta son histoire, je regrettais amèrement de ne pas avoir cherché à le comprendre plus tôt. La pitié était une chose qu'il m'arrivait souvent d'éprouver. Lorsque je croisais des enfants miséreux aux coins des rues, lorsque je voyais une femme se faire battre par son mari alcoolique, lorsque je m'apprêtais à assassiner quelqu'un, et dans bien d'autre situation encore. Cependant, la pitié est une chose. La compassion en est une autre… Et je voyais dès lors clairement la différence, car nul autre sentiment ne pouvait poindre dans mon esprit à l'entente de ce qu'il m'expliqua.

Hidan était quelqu'un de fier, d'arrogant et de cruel. Certaines personnes naissent ainsi. D'autres le deviennent sans justification logique. Mais il existe aussi des gens transformés par les épreuves et les souffrances de la vie. Il faisait précisément partie de cette catégorie – de même que moi, lorsqu'on y réfléchissait bien.

**« - J'ai passé les quinze premières années de ma vie dans un temple sacrificiel au pays de la rivière. Chaque soir, les prêtre venaient me chercher dans ma cellule et me torturaient à la gloire de leurs dieux… Je ne te donnerais pas les détails, tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon. »** Déclara-t-il d'une voix placide et froide.

**« - Mais alors… Pourquoi aimes-tu tellement la douleur, hm ? Ca ne te rappelle pas de mauvais souvenirs ? »** Remarquais-je, étonné.

**« - C'est là que les gens se méprennent souvent… A cette époque, la douleur était justement mon seul refuge. Temps que je souffrais, j'étais vivant. C'était une preuve d'existence au milieu d'un lieu sordide qui empestait la mort… Il faut y avoir vécu pour comprendre. »** Expliqua-t-il brièvement.

**« - Je vois, hm… »** Répondis-je, pensivement.

Hidan n'était finalement pas un insensé qui se scarifiait juste pour le plaisir. Il y avait une certaine logique dans ses pensées, et sa raison était peut-être même bien plus étendue que la mienne. Car contrairement à moi, il ne se détournait pas de toutes ses souffrances mais les assumait dans leur plénitude. Et il les endurait d'ailleurs avec une telle intégrité que jamais je n'aurais pu me douté un seul instant qu'un passé aussi douloureux fus le sien. Ses tourments étaient muets, cachés sous un caractère dur, arrogant et vulgaire qu'il avait lui-même forgé.

Je pensais alors qu'il était surprenant de voir au combien les afflictions de notre univers pouvaient grandir nos âmes et accroître nos esprits. Moi-même j'en avais subi les lourdes conséquences. Et étrangement, à cet instant précis, je me surprenais à croire que les membres de l'Akatsuki n'étaient peut-être pas la bande d'idiots irréfléchis et cruels dont j'avais l'image. Sasori m'avait brièvement parlé de cela le mois passé. Je ne saisissais que maintenant le sens de ses paroles. Il est vrai que les cœurs meurtris font bon ménage ensemble. Nous avions tous un passé chargé de tristesse, de calamité et de rancune. Dans la vie de chacun, ici, la douleur du monde avait raisonnée au moins une fois… Et nous voulions changer cela.

* * *

Kakuzu nous tua… Enfin, bref, c'est une façon de parler. Quoi que la mort devait certainement être bien douce à côté du châtiment qu'il nous infligea pour avoir détruit une partie du repère. Hidan et moi n'avions pas vraiment modéré nos attaques lors de notre échange despotique de la veille, et la base avait de ce fait été plus ou moins endommagée par nos petites galipettes. Pour rester le plus vague possible, je dirais que toute l'aile ouest n'était plus qu'un tas de décombres au milieu desquels il nous arrivait de distinguer les restants d'un sommier ou d'une douche. Notre punition fut simple : Nettoyer tout ce bordel… Et je commençais à amèrement regretter ma triste et affligeante solitude. La chose aurait pu être réglée en quelques heures, ou une journée tout au plus. Mais entre Hidan qui avait la minutie d'un hippopotame, Tobi qui s'amusait à remettre les cailloux déjà enlevés sur le champ de ruine en pensant nous aider, et Kakuzu qui nous hurlait dans les oreilles à longueur de temps, il nous fallut exactement trois jours pour tout déblayer et reconstruire.

Lorsque Sasori rentra de mission, j'étais étendu sur mon lit, les bras ballants et le teint cadavérique. Moi qui pensais savoir ce qu'était la fatigue, je me trouvais bien surpris. Sasori avait apparemment entendu parler de nos exploits et, par conséquent, de la punition qu'ils avaient engendrée, puisqu'il esquissa un sourire moqueur en me voyant. J'étais cependant bien trop épuisé pour lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit, et me contentais donc de grimacer.

**« - Dure journée ? »** Demanda-t-il, narquois.

**« - Si tu savais, hm… »** Répondis-je faiblement.

**« - Je n'en doute pas. Nous partons en mission demain matin. »**

**« - C'est une blague ? »** M'exclamais-je, horrifié.

**« - Effectivement, oui. Je voulais juste te faire paniquer. »** Badina-t-il en retirant sa cape devenue poussiéreuse.

Je grognais pour toute réponse, soulagé malgré tout. Sasori passa devant mon lit, balança ses affaires sur le canapé et se coucha à son tour, un bouquin dans les mains. Curieux, j'essayais de distingué le titre marqué en lettre rouges sur la couverture. Je m'attendais à y voir une référence à ses méthodes de combat ou la fabrication des marionnettes… Mais il en fut tout autre.

**« - **_**L'enfant qui marchait sur l'eau**_**, hm ? »**

**« - C'est juste pour passer le temps… N'y voit aucune motivation ou complexité personnelle. »** Répondit-il, d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

**« - Et ca raconte quoi, hm ? »** Continuais-je, sans démentir ses propos.

**« - N'étais-tu pas fatigué ? »**

Je compris qu'il ne souhaitait pas me le dire. Ou peut-être voulait-il juste être tranquille. J'acquiesçais donc silencieusement de la tête, me retournais dans ma couche et fermait les yeux. Le sommeil vint avec une rapidité qui ne m'étonna pas le moins du monde. Après ces trois jours passés à porter des pierres, lourdes parfois de plusieurs centaines de kilos, il ne fut pas surprenant de voir que je dormis comme un nouveau né…

Le réveil fus beaucoup moins facile qu'à l'accoutumée, et bien que nulle lumière ne perça en ce lieu souterrain, la chaleur étouffante qui baignait ma chambre me fit comprendre que l'après-midi était certainement déjà bien avancée. Sasori avait pour habitude de me réveiller, et je remarquais avec surprise que son lit était vide, les draps tirés. Un élan de reconnaissance me submergea lorsque je compris qu'il avait eut l'immense bonté de me laisser dormir convenablement après ces trois jours passés à reconstruire le repère. Je m'étirais donc longuement dans les draps de ma couche, savourant avec paresse les effets soporifiques des secondes qui succédèrent mon réveil. Les minutes passèrent, mon esprit repris petit à petit contenance et mes muscles commencèrent à crier au mouvement.

Je m'extirpais langoureusement du nappage blanc et fis craquer mes articulation – rituel coutumier que je gardais depuis l'enfance. Un objet blanc, posé sur la commode de mon homologue, attira hasardement mon attention. Je me rappelais alors du livre au nom étrange que Sasori lisait la veille, et, dans un élan de pure curiosité, me levais pour en feuilleter quelques pages… J'y passais finalement l'après-midi entière.

Plus ma lecture avançait, plus j'étais surpris. Le bouquin comptait l'histoire d'un jeune garçon nommé Tetsuo, qui avait perdu de nombreuses facultés sensorielles suite à une mission qui avait mal tournée. Les perceptions y étaient décrites avec une précision exacerbée. Chaque mot avait pour but de retracer les atouts physiques et mentaux que le jeune garçon ne possédait plus. Une phrase en particulier attira mon attention « _Le destin a fait de moi un pantin qui n'a pour gloire que la possibilité de vivre dans un univers monochrome où tous les parfums, tous les rêves et toutes les images se ressembles…Je n'existe que grâce à elle : Ses yeux me font voir, ses paroles me permettent d'imaginer et sa chaleur m'octroie l'avantage d'un amour unique. _»

**« - Sais-tu que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? »**

Je sursautais, et fis tomber le livre par terre, alors que Sasori apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je bégayais quelques paroles males formulées. Il soupira, et s'avança pour ramasser l'objet. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un bref instant sur la page en question avant qu'il ne le range dans un tiroir de sa commode.

**« - Le dîner est près. »** Annonça-t-il, en tournant les talons.

Je le suivis silencieusement, plus gêné que jamais. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans me tête, toutes plus farfelues et plausibles les unes que les autres. Sasori regrettait-il de s'être transformé en marionnette ? Les sensations « humaines » lui manquaient-elles tant que ça ? Avait-il déjà songé à renoncer à ses rêves d'éternité ?

**« - Sasori, hm… »**

**« - Ne t'excuse pas. Ce livre n'est rien de plus qu'un passe temps. »** Répondit-il, avant même que je n'ai pu finir ma phrase.

**« - Je vois, hm… »** Répondis-je, vaincu.

Le repas se déroula sans anicroche… Kakuzu conversait sombrement avec Pain des revenus de l'organisation, Tobi s'amusait à dessiner des personnages grotesques dans sa purée, Hidan avait repris son tempérament odieux et insultai son verre d'eau pour je ne sais trop quelle raison et Sasori mangeait paisiblement ses nouilles au soja. De mon côté, j'essayais tant bien que mal de concentrer mon attention sur mon steak saignant, sans parvenir à oublier ce que j'avais lu cette après-midi. Me délectant au mieux de la chaire tendre au goût unique qui glissait répétitivement dans ma bouche, j'entrepris de faire l'éloge de Konan, qui était une excellente cuisinière – cela me permit d'oublier le livre de Sasori quelques temps.

Puis, dans notre routine coutumière, nous ne tardâmes pas à rejoindre chacun nos chambres respectives. Allongés sous les draps blafards de ma couche, je sentais distinctement le regard de mon partenaire me fixer. Il y avait quelque chose de gênant à savoir que ses yeux ne me quittaient pas, tant et si bien que le sommeil se fit longuement attendre. Très bientôt, des craquements réguliers m'indiquèrent qu'il s'était levé et se dirigeais vers la porte de sortie. Le cliquetis métallique de cette dernière m'apprit qu'il avait quitté les lieux. Je me redressais donc, et entrepris de le suivre le plus discrètement possible.

Il longea les couloirs faiblement éclairés par les lumières ocre et dansantes des lampes accrochées aux murs, et je crus reconnaître le chemin qui menait au terrain d'entraînement. Mes soupçons furent rapidement confirmés lorsqu'il bifurqua à l'angle d'une allée, et sortit à l'extérieur. Le vent frais et reposant de la nuit me frappa au visage quand je sortis à mon tour, et le doux parfum de l'air libre me fit un bien colossal.

**« - Viens t'asseoir au lieu de ramper comme un idiot. »** Déclara la voix taquine de Sasori.

**« - Grillé… Depuis quand sais-tu que je suis là, hm ? »**

**« - Depuis que tu as quitter ton lit. »** Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

**« - Ah… »**

Je pris place à ses côté dans l'herbe dense, comme il me l'avait proposé. Le silence s'installa presque immédiatement, seulement percé par le chant lunaire d'un hibou et de quelques cigales. Le calme ne nous dérangeais apparemment ni l'un ni l'autre, car ce n'était pas un silence lourd de gêne ou de maladresse, mais bel et bien un instant de quiétude où nous cherchions à savourer la vision chimérique du firmament étoilé. Le croissant de lune éclairait la forêt de sa lumière crue, lançant des ombres aux formes disparates sur la grève, tandis que les étoiles brillaient faiblement sur le ciel stérile de tout nuage. Décidément, la nuit avait quelque chose d'unique que j'aimais par-dessus tout…

**« - Ca fait quoi de rêver ? » **Demanda soudainement Sasori, sans décrocher son regard de l'immensité.

Sa question me surprit. J'avais l'impression de parler avec un enfant. C'est alors que je me souvins qu'il ne connaissait plus le sommeil depuis qu'il s'était transformé en pantin. Rêver ne faisait donc plus parti de ses registres. Mais placer une définition plausible et simple sur ce mot n'était pas chose aisé, et je dus réfléchir quelques minutes avant de lui donner une réponse.

**« - Et bien… C'est comme plonger dans un océan de souvenirs, d'idéaux et de frustrations, hm. Pénétrer dans un univers où tu peux imaginer n'importe quoi, et faire tout ce que tu veux. C'est un endroit où tes craintes prennent forme concrète, et où tes hardiesses sont récompensées par une joie sans limite, hm. C'est aussi quelque chose que tu ne peux pas contrôler, un peu comme le destin, hm. » **Expliquai-je, pensif.

**« - Et aimer ? »**

Si sa première question m'avait surprise, celle-ci me déconcerta. L'amour était un bien grand mot, et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir lui dépeindre correctement la chose. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais plus éprouvé ce sentiment… La dernière fois remontait à plusieurs années, lorsque je vivais encore au palais royal avec Yumi et Toshiba. Quoique cet « amour » avait eut quelque chose de malsain et de factice, puisqu'il n'était pas réciproque. Je ne connaissais donc au final que l'affection maternelle… Et il y avait un écart placide entre ce genre d'attachement et l'amour véritable. Avais-je déjà seulement éprouvé une seule fois cette émotion dans ma triste et misérable vie ?

**« - Je crois que j'ai oublié… Mais il me semble que c'est quelque chose de merveilleux, hm. » **Finis-je par répondre tristement.

Il acquiesça distraitement d'un signe de tête, et le calme reprit, plus pesant et amer cette fois-ci. Je me perdais inlassablement dans le gouffre abyssal de mes souvenirs que j'avais toujours cru heureux, et qui m'apparaissaient à présent comme une comédie vulgaire voilée par le mensonge. L'innocence de l'enfance vous fait croire à des choses qui ne sont en réalité qu'une succession de facéties… Et plus je retraçais mon passé, plus je le trouvais méprisable et fourbe.

**« - As-tu déjà eut des regrets, hm ? »** Demandai-je à mon tour.

**« - Beaucoup. »** Finit-il par répondre, sa voix tordue par une évidente douleur.

**« - Lesquels ? »**

**« - Celui de ne pas avoir été assez fort. Celui de ne jamais plus pouvoir gouter à la joie. Celui d'être devenu ce que je suis… Il y en a énormément. Et toi ? »** Enchaina-t-il, tristement.

Je sentis mon visage se déformer à cause de l'amertume. J'avais moi aussi de nombreux regrets. J'aurais voulu être assez puissant pour sauver mes parents, moins crédule pour ne pas me faire piéger, plus adulte pour assumer mes douleurs, moins aimant pour ne pas être trahit, plus déterminé pour arrêter ce cycle sans fin… Je blâmais beaucoup de faits dans ma personnalité et mes actions. Tellement que s'il avait fallut les rassembler en un seul regret, la chose aurait été on ne peu plus simple…

**« - Celui d'être né, hm… »** Répondis-je franchement.

**« - Ta vie a du être vraiment horrible pour que tu admettes ça. »** Déclara-t-il, une fois sa surprise passée.

**« - Horrible est un mot bien faible, hm. »** Ironisai-je.

**« - Peut-être que tu pourrais m'expliquer. »** Demanda-t-il indirectement.

Je n'avais encore jamais parlé de mon histoire à personne. Tout du moins, pas dans son intégralité. Il était pourtant surprenant de voir avec quelle facilité je la contais à Sasori. Il m'écouta jusqu'au bout, sans m'interrompre une seul fois, se contentant juste d'hausser un sourcil ou de sourire ça et là. Tout y passa : Mon sacrement en tant que Youma, le meurtre de mes parents, la trahison de Yumi et Toshiba, l'exile dans lequel j'avais vécu et la traque qu'il avait induite, la découverte de ma véritable identité, mon entrainement au temple shintoïste, jusqu'à mon arrivé dans l'Akatsuki. Plus je parlais, plus ma peine s'allégeait, et lui confier mes souffrances me prodigua le plus grand bien.

**« - Je reconnais que dans ton cas, l'adjectif horrible est un mot bien petit... Alors comme ça, Deidara Iwa est porteur d'une divinité ? C'est Kakuzu qui va être content lorsqu'il apprendra que ta tête vaut presque un million de ryos ! »** Plaisanta-t-il, compatissant malgré tout.

**« - Dis-lui, et tu es un homme mort, hm ! »** Badinai-je à mon tour, en lui faisant les gros yeux.

**« - Je devrais avoir peur ? »** Ironisa-t-il, en me lançant un sourire taquin.

**« - Un peu, oui ! »** M'écriai-je, d'un air diabolique.

* * *

N'ayant dormi que quelques heures la nuit passée, c'est d'une démarche empâtée et gauche que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Sasori, qui pour la toute première fois avait attendu que je sois levé pour faire le trajet avec moi, ricanait devant les cernes bleuâtres qui avaient naquis sous mes yeux à demi clos. Sa compagnie aurait bien entendu pu être agréable s'il s'était gardé de faire des remarques libidineuses sur mon état cadavérique… Des bruits de porcelaine brisée nous parvinrent à l'approche de la salle à manger, coupant court à notre chamaillerie. Intrigués et suspicieux, nous bifurquâmes dans le couloir de gauche afin d'en découvrir l'origine.

**« - C'est trop bon ! Tobi en veut encore ! »** S'exclama une voix pâteuse derrière la porte en question.

C'est plus qu'étonnés que nous découvrîmes cet idiot à tête de citrouille au beau milieu de ce qui était qualifiable d'un champ de vaisselle rompue. Assis à même le sol, entre les décombres d'assiettes, de bols et de verres, il avait la bouche recouverte d'un étrange liquide marron – du chocolat certainement. C'est Konan qui allait être contente lorsqu'elle verrait sa cuisine dans un tel état…

**« - Tobi n'a rien fait ! »** S'exclama ce dernier en nous apercevant.

Si tôt pensé, si tôt fait. Il eut vite résolu de prendre ses jambes à son coup, emportant avec lui l'énorme bocal de cacao fondu déjà à moitié dévoré. Sasori et moi restâmes un moment éberlués devant le spectacle grotesque que nous offrait cet imbécile. Et, ne voulant pas être accusés à tord du carnage qu'il avait engendré, nous partîmes également en feintant l'ignorance… Je ne tenais absolument pas à subir les méandres induit par la fureur féminine de cette chère Konan. Sasori était, par essence, immunisé contre les accusations étant donné qu'il ne mangeait pas, mais l'excuse n'était valable que pour lui… Nous marchions silencieusement dans les allées, comme si rien ne s'était passé, lorsque je remarquais une trainée sablonneuse sur l'avant bras de mon camarade.

**« - T'as du chocolat sur le bras, hm. »** Fis-je remarquer, en désignant la tâche marron.

**« - Oh… »** Marmonna-t-il, en relevant la main pour voir par lui-même.

* * *

**~ Petit mot :** Et voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre ! Pardonnez mon retard, mais j'étais en vacances, et écrire n'est pas ma priorité lorsque j'ai la plage et le soleil à porté de main (lol). Je m'excuse aussi pour le manque de qualité de mon récit : La chaleur estivale a du me ramollir le cerveau… Je trouve ce chapitre bien fade, et peu intéressant… Bref, je me rattraperai sur le prochain ! J'espère malgré tout que vous avez aimé =) ! Et voici, également, le lexique de ce quatrième chapitre, avec quelques explications :

[**1**] Warabi / Kiku no Hana : Je rappelle que la mission de nos chers et tendres nukenins se déroule au pays de l'herbe. J'ai de ce fait choisit «Warabi» comme nom de ville car cela se traduit littéralement «fougère». Il est important – tout du moins, selon mon point de vue – de garder une certaine logique entre les noms des pays et ceux de leurs villes. De même que pour «Kiku no Hana» qui se traduit littéralement «le temple des fleurs de chrysanthèmes».

[**2**] Chef d'œuvre / sacrifice artistique : Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas comprit ce passage, il est question de faire exister sa vision de l'art grâce à sa propre enveloppe charnelle. Deidara et Sasori ont une similitude sur ce plan, car ils considèrent que le sacrifice de soit représente leurs «chef d'œuvre». Sasori montre sa dévotion en se transformant lui-même en marionnette : son corps devient donc son art, c'est le point culminant de ses idéaux. De la même façon, Deidara se sacrifie à la gloire de l'éphémère en utilisant sa technique ultime : il se fait explosé et devient donc lui aussi une représentation de son art. Tout deux se dévouent à leurs rêves au détriment de leur humanité.

[**3**] Histoire d'Hidan : Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je fais parfois allusion au passé de certains membres de l'organisation. Sachez qu'à la fin de cette fanfic, leurs vies antérieures, qu'elles soient fictives ou réelles, seront entièrement retracées. Cela me permettra d'expliquer plus ou moins leur décision à rejoindre l'Akatsuki, et les affinités qu'il existe entre chacun d'eux et Deidara (qui reste le personnage principal et narrateur de cette histoire).

[**4**] Livre de Sasori : Je tiens juste à préciser que le titre et la citation précédemment écrits ne sont que balivernes sorties tout droit de mon cerveau ! Ce livre n'existe pas.

Et pour finir en beauté, voici une petite bande annonce pour le prochain chapitre, qui risque d'être un peu plus mouvementé que les précédents puisqu'il comprendra le retour de ce cher Itachi Uchiwa, aux grands déboires de Deidara ! Ses affinités avec Sasori progressent également doucement mais sûrement et la première scène «ambigüe» prendra forme dans ce cinquième chapitre. J'espère que vous serrez là pour y assister =). Et maintenant, place à la B-A ! Dans le prochain chapitre de « Tout a prit fin là où tout aurait du commencer » :

Des paris monétaires !... _« Cinq sur Deidara ! – Dix sur Itachi ! »_

Mais aussi des questions existentielles !... _« Ta débilité est naturelle ou c'est une maladie ?… »_

Des meurtres sordides !... _« Je trouve que le sang te va à ravir… »_

Avec en prime une affirmation catégorique !... _« Je te tuerai… »_

Puis enfin et surtout, des relations physiques (…ou pas) !... _« Couche-toi ou c'est moi qui t'allonge de force… »_


End file.
